Light in the Darkest Space
by Twiinlex Space
Summary: "Even the darkest space isn't complete without the warm and bright sun." Rose has been admiring a tour guide in the science museum who gives wonderful space tours. With some motivation, she steps into the story instead of spectating. (HumanStuck Kanaya AU)
1. Chapter 1 - New Moon

"And that ladies and gentleman is why our future descendants may not have beautiful starlight at night" The tour guide paused before clasping her slender hands together and finishing "which brings us to the end of our tour". Rose breathed out deeply, almost in time with the other visitors. They all sighed in disappointment and laughed when they heard each other. Rose smiled to herself but kept her eyes fixed on the tour guide. The woman showing around the visitors smiled with them, "My apologies ladies and gentleman, I know space can be fascinating and I'm glad it kept your interest". Rose chuckled to herself and whispered, "It's only because you tell it so well". The visitors slowly started to disperse and look around as the tour guide pointed put areas of interest and showed them the gift shop. Rose pulled her hood further forward and began to leave. She'd been at this talk three times before; she'd seen pretty much everything there was to see. She couldn't help herself even so and looked back at the tour guide was packing her papers away.

Her name was Kanaya Maryam and she was a tour guide giving talks at this science museum. Rose thought her a true beauty, a classy lady who spoke as such. Her words were clear, articulate and so silky they slid through your ears and straight to your brain. Kanaya had pale skin, even paler than Rose's, and it looked soft and smooth to touch. Her jet-black hair was styled so it swept to the sides and showed off her perfect facial features. From the moment Rose saw her, she thought Miss Maryam was gorgeous. Just as she let her thoughts wander, Kanaya looked up from her papers and saw Rose staring. Her jade-green eyes gazed right at her and Rose's blue ones grew wide. Giving a polite smile with her green-glossed lips, and what great lips they were, Kanaya began walking away from the scene and down the museum corridor. Rose looked on as she left and then slumped. She truly enjoyed attending Kanaya's talks and not just because it meant she could see her. Kanaya had a way of making everything she talked about interesting. Even though Rose knew what she was saying by now, she always seemed to learn something new every time.

Having a quick look at the line-up, Rose checked the afternoon talks and tours. All the space ones were being done by Porrim Maryam, a name she'd come across before on this schedule. None for Kanaya left. Must be the end of her shifts. Rose sighed and pulled the lilac hood off her short blonde hair. She ran a quick hand through it and replaced her hands in her pockets. On her drive home, she wondered about the name 'Porrim Maryam'. She shared the same name as Kanaya. Her first thoughts would be that they were related…but what if that was wishful thinking? No, surely not. Kanaya didn't wear any rings so she was probably a cousin or something…right? The other cars passed and a noised pulled her from her thoughts. She snapped to attention and realized it was her phone. She pressed the little button on her hands-free and called out "Hello?". "Well hello smitten" A female voice answered. Rose smiled softly to herself and spoke, "Hello Terezi. What's going on?". "Not much, just got off work and wanted to know if you wanna hang out tonight" The voice giggled. Rose grinned, "Sounds like fun Terez. My place?". "Yes! I will bring snacks and all that jazz" Terezi answered. "Great, I'm heading there now" Rose informed. "Check ya later" Terezi shouted and ended the call.

* * *

"So you didn't speak to her?" Terezi asked, eating her way through a doughnut with red icing and sprinkles. Rose shook her head and turned her gaze downward as Terezi rolled her dark-blue eyes. "Urgh, this was the third time you've been to that talk now, just say something" Terezi sighed, flopping back on the sofa. "Fourth time" Rose spoke quietly. "..._Rose_!" Terezi moaned, "please just talk to her, oh my god". "I want to, but then I wonder what to say and then don't speak at all" Rose sighed. She paused before looking at the dark-haired girl next to her and saying "She smiled at me today". Terezi slapped her palm to her face and loudly begged "Come on Rose, it's not like you to get nervous". "I know but...it's different this time" Rose smiled wryly. Terezi smiled back and just softly told her to do something about it. "Well...I'm hoping to do just that" Rose grinned mischievously. Terezi turned her head to the side confused. Rose just continued to grin at her while she kept asking to know just what she had in mind.

With a familiar ringtone, Rose's phone began to vibrate on the coffee table. She leaned over and looked at the screen to see the caller ID. "Who is it?" Terezi asked. "Dave" Rose told her, grabbing up the device and pressing the answer button. Terezi became quiet suddenly and Rose knew why. Terezi had liked Dave for a while now. They had been out places together a few times and got on great but she hadn't told him about her interest. "Hey bro, how you doing?" Rose greeted cheekily. "Sup Rose, see your girl today?" The guy on the other end asked. "Yeah I did" Rose smiled. "Did you ask her out yet?" Dave responded. "What, no" She raised an eyebrow. Dave tutted, "Still? Oh man". "It's cool, I have a plan" Rose winked at Terezi. "Oh yeah? What's that then?" Dave spoke with a little more interest. Rose looked to see if Terezi was paying attention. She would tell them at the same time. Indeed, Terezi was staring intrigued.

The blonde paused before finally announcing, "I'm going to apply for a job at the science museum".


	2. Chapter 2 - Solar

There was a quick silence before Terezi's mouth opened and Dave spoke, "Woah what, really?". "Mmhm" Rose confirmed. "That's deep man, you must really like this girl. Changing jobs and everything for her" He laughed. "I know, a little extreme when I don't know anything about her but even if it mean I just get to be there, the museum is a really nice place to work" Rose explained. Terezi showed her a thumbs up that meant she should go for it. Rose smiled at her gratefully. "Well you must certainly enjoy it considering you're there all the time" Dave chuckled, "you know what, go for it sis. Live your dream". "Very funny" Rose smirked, but she laughed internally and said softly "thanks Dave". "No problem Ro'. Good luck man" Dave encouraged. "Cheers" Rose finished before quickly adding, "oh, and Terezi says hi. Okay see you later". She quickly pressed the button and received a cushion to the face by the girl next to her.

Going through her mental checklist one more time, Rose Lalonde prepared herself for everything. 'Hair, check. Make-up, check. Clothes, check'. She smoothed her skirt down once more. She stood straight in front of her long bedroom mirror and re-examined herself. She had swept her hair back from her face with a black headband and wore a navy blue blazer and pencil skirt with a lilac blouse underneath. Her eyelids had a subtle coat of purple eye shadow to match and bring out the blue colour of her irises. She looked very smart and hoped this would help her get hired. After receiving her response and interview time, Rose had felt a flurry of happiness, nervousness and sickness. This was it, her chance to get into the inner workings of the museum. All she could do was her best and hope it was enough.

Rose checked her watch and decided to leave so she would arrive a little early. She grabbed her handbag and left her small house, locking up behind her and jumping into the car. Just as she started it up, the phone in her bag made an alert sound. She quickly checked it before she pulled into the road. The screen read 'Terezi P'. She pulled the slider on the screen to unlock it and read the message.

"GD LUCK W1TH Y0UR 1NT3RV13W".

Ah Terezi, such a good friend. Rose texted back and then finally pulled out and drove up the street.

* * *

"Hmm" The woman across the desk made a sound to show she was intrigued. Rose bit her lip. The woman was the manager and employer and, Rose hoped, her future boss. The lady was slender and tall. She wore a lovely green and black dress that matched her short black hair. As she flipped through Rose's papers, numerous bracelets and bangles slid up and down her arms.

"So, you want to apply for the pending job in the physics department?" The lady asked rhetorically Rose nodded with a polite smile even so. "Great, so what brings you here? Why do you want to work at our science museum?" The interviewer continued.

Don't say Kanaya.

"Well I've visited this museum multiple times and I love the homely feel you have here. I think it's a great attraction you have here and I'd love to be a part of it" Rose explained. The manager smirked, "Nice answer". Rose laughed but then assured her it was all truth. "Well your paperwork looks great I must admit" The manager smiled, "and it's obvious you have a passion for light". Rose held her breath while the lady finished reading. "Do you live close?" She asked. "Oh, only a short drive away" Rose answered. The owner nodded, "How are you with people Miss Lalonde?". Rose wasn't quite sure how to answer, "Well I always try to be there for those who need me. I actually enjoy helping my friends talk through their troubles and look for a solution...". "Ah I see, and you think you would enjoy giving talks on light physics?" The woman finished. "Oh yes. Like you say, it is a passion" Rose stated. "Okay" The manager put the papers in a neat pile and lay them on her desk, "Thank you very much for coming Miss Lalonde. I'll be in touch". Rose thanked her back and stood to make her leave. She walked up to the door and took hold of the handle before being stopped again, "It was nice seeing you today Miss Lalonde. We don't have many enthusiasts these days". The manager smiled and Rose smiled back gratefully.

She opened the door to leave but was instead greeted with a body in the way. Turns out it wasn't just any body. "Ah Kanaya you're here. Right on time" The manager greeted looking down at her watch, "my apologies I'm running slightly late. Miss Lalonde here is very engaging". Rose was in such surprise she couldn't pull her gaze away. She just shared a private moment of exchanged glances with the girl in front of her. Finally Kanaya turned toward the manager and stepped past Rose into the office with a "I see. Perhaps we'll have the pleasure of indulging in Miss Lalonde's conversational skills soon". Kanaya took the seat that Rose just stood from and Rose hurriedly left with just a polite smile to the manager. She took a moment outside just to compose herself, but just ended up giggling a little like she was still a schoolgirl. With a deep breath, she slid off her headband and shook her hair free, making her way back to the car.

* * *

The summer night breeze rolled in through the window as Rose drank a cool glass of sweet juice. The book in front of her was open half-way, showing she was in the middle of the story. She was sat cross-legged, book in lap and drink resting on her knee, sofa all to herself. No visitors either so time was also in her favour.

Knock Knock

...Or maybe not? Was she expecting anyone tonight? She took a quick look at the clock. 9:27pm. Hmm, who would be coming at this time? Rose stepped into her fluffy slippers and padded through the hall, up to the front door. She suspected it was Terezi or maybe even her brother. A quick peer through the glass spy-hole proved useless. Whoever was at the door was looking at the ground. With a shrug she unlocked her door and swung it open ready to greet the person with her usual wit. Instead she was greeted with nothing, for the very person stood before her, was the very human who could render her speechless in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3 - Waxing Crescent

Rose couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hello, I apologise for the late hour. Your name is...Miss Lalonde I believe?" A wryly-smiled Kanaya asked. "Er yes, yes it is" Rose answered, confused how she even knew where she lived let alone be here. "When you left the museum office earlier today you dropped this" Kanaya explained, reaching into her bag and handing Rose her purse back. "Oh god, I didn't even know I didn't have it. Thank you so much for bringing it here" Rose thanked. "It's no trouble. I wondered who it belonged to so I looked inside and as luck would have it, your address was there for me to return it" Kanaya smiled. Rose smiled back, still absorbing the thought that Kanaya was outside her home. "Okay, well, goodnight" Kanaya bided "Oh, goodnight" Rose replied. Then she took a minute to think. Her mind flashed back to Terezi.

"_Come on Rose. If you like the girl, do something about it. Don't keep waiting or you'll be waiting forever"._

Rose bit her lip. Come on Lalonde, live a little.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" Rose called, summoning Kanaya back. The jade-lipped girl turned around again with an eyebrow raised.

Come on Rose, don't loose it now.

"You know... as a thank you? You wanna come in for a drink or something?" The blonde finished, then she looked down and smiled to herself a little "I know I don't exactly look presentable...". "I'd love to" Kanaya smiled warmly. Rose grinned and gestured her to come in, "I'm Rose by the way". "Kanaya... Maryam" Kanaya answered. "That's a really pretty name. So what do you actually drink? Do you want something cold or warm?" She asked, closing the door behind Kanaya when she stepped inside. "Well, it's quite warm tonight so I think I'll have something cold if you don't mind" Kanaya replied, sliding her coat off and hooking it around her arm. Rose held her arms out to take it from her instead and responded, "Of course not. How does lemonade sound? I can put in ice-cubes". She grinned cheekily and Kanaya chuckled, "That sounds great". Rose hooked her coat on the hat rack and showed her a thumbs up, "Feel free to go into the living room which is straight down this little hall and I'll go get your lemonade".

Rose turned left and stepped into the kitchen. She tried to resist but couldn't prevent herself doing a silent cheer. Taking a chance proved effective after all. Even if it was only a quick thank you drink. She reached up and grabbed the silver handle of her tan-coloured wood cupboard, opening it for a glass. She set it down on the counter top and searched the white fridge next to her for the tray of ice-cubes and lemonade. With a slight happy bounce, she knocked out 4 cubes into the glass and poured the liquid over them, leaving a slight gap at the top of the container. When she returned to the front room, Kanaya had perched on her sofa in the seat next to where she left her book. Rose grabbed a coaster from a pile in a box and set one down, drink on top of it. "Thank you" Kanaya smiled, picking it up and taking a sip. Rose sat back on the sofa and discreetly watched her lips touch the glass from the corner of her eye. A little of the green gloss stayed on the rim.

"So, you're looking to work at the museum?" Kanaya spoke almost making Rose jump. "Oh, yeah. Yeah I am" She laughed nervously.

"Might I ask which department?"

"Physics. Light Physics to be exact."

"I see. So you work with light".

"Yeah, that's right".

"Must be interesting. I'm in the space department myself".

Of course, this fact Rose already knew.

"Right, I bet that's even more interesting".

Kanaya chuckled, "I'm not sure, it depends how you look at light and space I guess". Rose chuckled too and nodded in agreement. "How long have you been working at the museum?" She asked, sipping her own juice that was left with her book. "About 5 years now" Kanaya smiled wryly. "Wow, really?" Rose looked surprised. "Yeah, since my family put me there. It's fine though because I love this job and I have a side business making custom clothes" Kanaya explained. Rose couldn't help but bask in her aura at that moment. She really saw Kanaya's patience and wisdom. Kanaya took another drink and Rose leant back on the sofa, knocking the book. She tutted and put it on the coffee table out the way. "Gildmore's Vampires of Churchwood?" Kanaya announced "Sorry I saw it here while you were in the kitchen". "Oh, yeah I'm really enjoying it" Rose laughed. "I love the vampires of Churchwood. I love the way Gildmore writes them" Kanaya smiled softly, "I have a real soft spot for vampire stories". Rose took a mental note. There was a warm silence, not uncomfortable, just gentle, but it was soon cut short by a buzz and gentle twinkling sound.

Kanaya jumped a little but then reached down into her bag at her feet. She pulled out a blackberry and unlocked it. She read the message and then stood, still looking at the phone. "I'm sorry but it seems I must take my leave" She informed Rose. "Oh, okay" Rose smiled, standing too. They walked out into the hall together and Rose handed Kanaya her coat back. "Thank you for inviting me in" Kanaya smiled. She slipped the long black coat back over her lime green dress and didn't bother to fasten it. "It was my pleasure" Rose grinned. She opened the door and Kanaya stepped outside. "Let us hope we cross paths again soon" Kanaya smiled warmly and then walked away with a click of her shoes. Rose didn't know what to say. That basically meant she wanted to see her again right?

* * *

Terezi and Rose chatted on the phone for ages, Rose telling Terezi every detail she could remember (which was a lot) and Terezi telling Rose the events at the sweet shop where she worked. Rose was in a good mood today, she was glad she'd gotten over that first hurdle of nervousness. Now she felt she could talk to Miss Maryam easier.

"So she just... left?" Terezi asked down the receiver. "Yeah, I'm not sure why" Rose shrugged, even though no one could see her. Terezi made a quisitive sound. "Maybe she forgot something important" Rose suggested. "Yeah probably. I wouldn't worry about it too much" Terezi smiled, "point is, you finally plucked up the courage to invite her to something, even if it was just in your house". "Yeah" Rose chuckled to herself. "Proud of you girl" Terezi laughed. Rose laughed too. "Ah, the manager's calling I gotta get going" Terezi rushed down the phone, "I'll call you in a bit, I promise". "Alright, work hard" Rose laughed and pressed the end call button. She decided to go collect her letters while she had nothing to do. Rose opened the box and pulled out three letters. One was a bill, one was spam trying to persuade her to purchase products and the other was... hold on. The front of the envelope had the science museum's logo on it above Rose's address. Could it be?

She flipped it over to open it and pulled the letter out in an excited hurry.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bulb

Rose took a deep breath before reading the letter aloud:

_Dear Miss R. Lalonde,_

_I was very pleased by your interview for position as a Tour Guide in the Physics department here at City Science Museum. Therefore, I would like to offer you the placement and hope that you are still interested in joining us._

She couldn't believe it. She got accepted? There was some information on salary, what she would need etc and then she read:

_Please report to my office this following Monday 15th at 8:00am for breifing and all nessercary information regarding your new job should you choose to accept._

_I look forward to your response_

_Mrs. Dolorosa M_

Rose continued to stare at the letter as she made her way back into the house, absorbing it's contents. She'd done it. She'd got the job. In a hurry, she rushed into the living room and grabbed up her phone. She pulled up Terezi's number from her contacts and called her back. After a couple of rings, the phone picked up.

"Rose I thought I said I would call you"

"Terezi I got the job"

"...What?! Really?!"

"YES. I JUST GOT THE LETTER"

"That's great but I thought you said you went to the interview yesterday"

"I did. I didn't expect them to get back to me within the week, let alone the next day"

"What does the stamp say? Is it first class?"

Rose looked at the white envelope again,

"No, there's no stamp at all"

"That must mean someone's sent you that personally"

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I wonder who"

"Wow they must really want you for that job" Terezi laughed. Rose was still confused but decided to let fate take it's course for now.

* * *

Rose's heels clicked in a rhythm down the corridor as she followed her new boss. "This is the locker room" The manager presented, walking in. "Come here first thing and put your things away, change etc. She walked over to a long two-doored locker with various things in and summoned Rose over, "Here are the uniforms. Every department gets a certain pair of colours, yours being orange and yellow for light physics". Rose had a look at the sets of uniforms next to each other, before setting eyes on the black top-white bottom combination. She recognised them being worn by Kanaya. They must be the space uniforms.

"All these are ready for new employees such as yourself. There are different sizes so I'll leave you to choose the right one and get dressed." She handed Rose a small gold key, "Here's your locker key. The locker number is 32. Once you've finished your shifts just put your uniform away in there unless you're taking it home to wash". "Right, thank you" Rose thanked, taking the key and looking around the room for lockers in the 30s. "When you're ready just knock on my office door and I'll have an employee show you around" The boss finished, making her leave.

Rose flicked through the different uniforms, surprised there was so many sets for so little departments. The colour sets even had different styles. The blonde decided on dark yellow leggings and a long orange top that had "City Science Museum" embroidered on the left with a small sun. She unlocked number 32 and put her stuff away. There was a mirror on the inside of the door so she had a quick peer into it and straightened herself out. Once she was done, she locked it back up with a click and slipped the key into the front pocket of the dress-top.

The halls of the museum were definitely longer when it came to the staff sections and decoration seemed to deteriorate. The walls were loosing colour and the carpet was wearing to rough. Rose reached the manager's office and heard a couple of voices coming from inside. With slight hesitance, she tapped on the door. She heard a giggle and "come in", both sounds definitely from different people. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The manager had a smile on her face, "Hello again Rose. You were quick. Here's your name badge". She pushed forward a white rectangular badge that had the City Science Museum logo and "Rose Lalonde" on the face. Rose pinned it on the right side of her top while the boss continued. "Please try not to loose it." Mrs M requested, then she gestured toward the girl who was with her in the office, "Rose, this is Jade Harley. Her shift starts in half-hour so I asked her to show you around. She's from the Space department, namely Planetary section". Jade stood from her chair and greeted Rose with a happy smile, "It's nice to meet you Rose". "You too" Rose greeted back.

Jade had long black hair and emerald-green eyes that looked through round glasses, sat upon a button nose. Her skin was a peach colour and looked soft like young skin. Her uniform consisted of a black top with long sleeves and a small white skirt. On her feet were black and white stripy knee socks and red ballet flats. Her badge was next to the embroidered part of her top which, unlike Rose's, was on the right side. Next to the City Science Museum text was her department's logo, six curves that met in the middle in a circular motion. She was a very pretty girl overall and seemed friendly.

"If you ever need help, Jade here has assured me she'll always be willing to lend a hand" Mrs M grinned. Jade nodded to confirm. Rose smiled gratefully, "That's great to know". "Go on then girls, time's of the essence" The boss finished, shooing them out with her hands. The girls left the office and began to make their way around the halls, Jade pointing out the different parts. They chatted along the way and generally got on together well.

"Oh! That way leads to the space section where I work..." Jade pointed to a dark tunnel speckled with star-lights that Rose knew all too well, "and if you come past that you come into the biology section. There guests find out about the human body so there's brain study and the mind, heart information and staying healthy, life forces in humans and animals, all that kinda thing". Rose nodded to show she understood.

Eventually they reached the Physics section and went in. "Okay, so you've seen the Space department, Biology department, Chemistry department...last but not least, the Physics department where _you_ work. Here you have air and momentum, light and how it travels, and safety which combines the time studies and preventing death studies" Jade finished.

"Aranea!" She called, summoning over a girl who had the same colour uniform as Rose. Her's on the other hand, was a long skirt that reached her ankles and a short sleeved jacket that was buttoned from the top to her waist. She padded over to Jade and Rose with a friendly smile, "Hello Jade". "Hey" Jade responded, "here's your new co-worker. Look after her like I know you will". Aranea nodded to Jade and turned toward Rose. "Nice to meet you Rose. Welcome to the museum" She held out a hand and Rose shook it. "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too" Rose spoke back. Aranea was a very attractive young woman, with short chocolate-brown hair and pointed glasses. Her eyes were sparkling and of a cerulean blue colour.

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to the others in the physics department"

"Oh great, thanks"

"No problem, although not everyone's here of course. Some have Mondays off"

"Right, it's cool".

Aranea lead her to a display that had a sort of upward standing wind tunnel that carried on through the ceiling. A young boy, about Rose and Jade's age, stood next to the controls and was staring at the empty tube. He was about to press something but Aranea stopped him mid-work and called his name, "John". Her turned to see the owner of the voice and smiled at them both. "What's up Aranea?" He waved, "Who's our newbie?". "This is Rose" Aranea introduced. "Hey there Rose" John smiled, "I'm John Egbert". "Nice to meet you John" Rose smiled back.

John's uniform was light blue, unlike Rose and Aranea's. It consisted of a simple t-shirt and trousers but this one had a very long hood that was currently off John's head.

"You have a hood on your uniform?" Rose asked out the blue.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. It's part of the show. I put it on and when we turn on the wind machines it shows the movement of the air" John explained, pulling the hood on his dark hair. It covered his head but didn't cover his rectangular glasses.

"Oh I see." Rose laughed, "That's a good idea".

"Heh, thanks" John smiled and pulled it back down.

"Hey John, is Aradia in today?" Aranea asked.

"Erm, I think so. I think she's shifted for after lunch" He answered, "Hey Rose you should come join us at lunch break". Aranea nodded in agreement.

"Erm, okay then" Rose smiled.

Her first day and she already had three friends. She was almost certain she would love this job.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Quarter

"Okay, let's go through it one more time and don't worry you have plenty of time to master it" Aranea told Rose as the blonde looked at her papers once again. She took a deep breath, "Right", and cleared her throat before beginning, "Our first exhibit is the prism road. Along this street you'll be able to see how light travels and how colour is made. On the left...". Suddenly Rose was interrupted by a girl bursting into the room calling Aranea's name. "Do you know where the stop-watches have been moved to? I'm sure I put them away in the usual place but they're not there" The girl asked desperately.

She was tall with slightly tanned skin, and had lots of chestnut-brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders and back. Rose noticed her uniform almost immediately since it was mostly red. Her crop bottoms were a darker shade than her long-sleeved top but still red all the same. She wore knee-high white boots that were black at the foot and her name badge that was next to a cog gear symbol read "Aradia Megido". Oh so this was the previous mentioned 'Aradia'.

"Calm yourself Aradia, I moved them this morning while you were tending to the displays" Aranea assured, calming her. Miss Megido settled a little but still looked a slightly bewildered, "Could you show me where they are?". "Well, er" Aranea, peered past Aradia and looked at Rose. Rose smiled, "Go ahead I got this". Aradia turned around when she heard the sudden voice, "Oh my! I wasn't aware you had a guest, I'm sorry". She walked up to Rose and held out a hand to shake, "I'm Aradia Megido. I'm from the Time Unit". "I'm Rose Lalonde, nice to meet you" Rose shook the offered hand with a friendly smile. "Aradia mostly tends to the displays and exhibits rather than give talks but she does do them" Aranea told Rose, rising from her seat reading to leave with Aradia. "So you're our new fellow physicist" Aradia smiled, "It's great to have you join us". "Thanks, I'm glad to be here. You guys seem so nice" Rose responded.

"Don't worry Rose, I should be back shortly" Aranea reassured before leaving Rose in the exhibit by herself to practice. She suddenly realised just how much quiet you could get in here when no one was around. She chose to fill the silence with her practice. "Now where was I?" Rose asked herself, "Oh yes!...On the left observe the diagram of a giant prism and a beam of light going through it. Notice how it comes out in the form of a rainbow? This is due to...".

Knock Knock

Now who was that?

"Hello?" Rose called, indicating whoever was outside could enter. Suddenly the door opened slowly and a hesitant girl in her usual black jacket and white full length skirt came in. It looked just like Aranea's uniform. "Oh Rose, hello" Kanaya greeted.

"Oh! Erm, hey Kanaya. What brings you here?" Rose asked, surprised with Kanaya's sudden appearance.

"I came to collect some stock that Aradia was going to bring me but she's disappeared. I thought she might be in here but I guess not"

"Oh! She was here, but she went somewhere with Aranea"

"Oh I see"

"...Aranea said they'd be back soon..."

"Oh really? Would it bother you if I waited here for them?"

"Oh no, not at all"

Not until a few moments later did Rose realise that there was no way she could practice in front of Kanaya. Nerves had suddenly got the better of her...again. Why was it Kanaya that brought out this side of her?

"So how is the museum treating you?" Kanaya pipped up suddenly, saving her from the problem.

"Oh very well. The people here are so nice and friendly and I'm getting plenty of help with work"

"That's great news. I'm glad. There are some very nice people here, more than not-so-nice folk".

"Yeah, although I'm yet to meet the not-so-nice folk"

"I'm glad you like the museum Rose".

Rose wasn't sure the exact meaning Kanaya was aiming at, but she could tell there was something more to it than first thought. "Really? That's nice of you" Rose smiled nervously. Kanaya looked up at smiled back warmly. Rose sighed mentally, she looked so pretty when she smiled. Especially when that smiled was for Miss Lalonde. "So, how's the Space department?" Rose asked, sitting next to Kanaya now she felt more relaxed.

"It's fine. I've been helping Jade with the planetary section"

"Oh, not in the Astro exhibits today?"

Kanaya looked up at her confused, "Hm?"

Oh snap! She accidently let it slip without thinking.

"Oh er, I heard you work in the Astro section so I assumed you would be there"

"Oh, yes. Yes I do"

Phew, saved for now. Rose scolded herself mentally, "Stupid. She doesn't know you know that!".

"Have you met all those who work in Light Physics?"

"Oh not yet. Only Aranea. I've met others in the Physics department though"

"I see. It's good that you're getting to know everyone"

The small talk was nice, but Rose felt like she was just boring Kanaya. She needed to think of something that would interest her and get them engaged in conversation.

"Hey Kanaya? How long did it take you to learn all this?"

"Hmm... well I came up with little things to help me remember and of course the exhibits often explain themselves so it's just what you already know. Based on that I'd say, a few weeks"

"Oh."

"Don't worry Rose, I'm sure you'll learn it just fine. Here, I'll help you"

Kanaya came over to Rose and stood right next to her, examining the paper herself. Rose held her breath, colour rising to her face. "Where are you having the most trouble remembering?" She asked.

"Er, I think, um..." Rose looked back at the paper nervously. Her mouth was suddenly sticking together, "I'm having trouble remembering the order of the exhibits maybe". "Hmm..." Kanaya thought about it, "Maybe it's worth making up a short rhyme so you can remember what display is going to follow the previous?".

"Oh, that's not a bad idea" Rose smiled.

"I can help you if you like" Kanaya offered.

"Oh, that would be great"

Rose looked up at Kanaya to thank you for her help but then realised how close her face was. When she failed to say anything, Kanaya looked at her waiting for Rose to speak, but instead they stared at each other. It wasn't apparent why, they just found themselves examining each other's faces. Kanaya only now noticed just how deep Rose's eyes were. It made her think of rain and how tranquil it can be, unless in a powerful downpour, which for some reason reminded her of the owner of said eyes.

"Rose-" Kanaya began but was interrupted when the door opened behind them.

Aranea stepped inside and then stopped in her tracks. "Oh, Kanaya hello" She greeted, when the dark haired girl stepped back a little, putting some space back between herself and Rose.

"Hello Aranea. I came to collect..."

"The bulbs from Aradia? Of course. They're in our store room"

"Oh great. I was wondering if you would assist me in fixing our broken display?"

"Of course, healing such pains seems to be what I'm best at these days"

"Great. Rose? Will you help too?"

Rose looked up from her papers, "Oh yes, certainly".

So the three of them parted the room and made their way to the store room. Aranea leaned into Rose while Kanaya wasn't paying attention, "You might want to drop that flush a little". "What?!" Rose whispered back. Aranea rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you practically have a red line across your face. If I was Kanaya I would catch on instantly. I had no idea you liked her". "Shhh!" Rose put a finger to her lips. Kanaya kept walking, none the wiser. Aranea smiled, "Don't worry I won't land you in it. How adorable though". Rose face-palmed and Kanaya looked at them with a smile. They smiled back innocently while she raised an eyebrow.

"Ah here's the store room" Aranea spotted before she removed a chain from around her neck. Hanging on it were two keys, a little gold one and a little silver one. She picked out the silver key and unlocked the door. Rose assumed that the gold key must then have been for her locker. Aranea pulled on the cord to switch on the light before heading straight down to a big pile of boxes, "They were put with the others bits of fixtures... aha!". She pulled up an open box and showed it to Kanaya, "These are the ones right?". "Yes perfect" Kanaya smiled. "Great, Rose could you switch off the light and lock the door for me?" Aranea asked, showing Rose her full hands. "Sure" Rose smiled, pulling on the cord on her way out. She pulled the door shut until it clicked and turned the key that was left in the handle. "Here you go" Rose said, taking it out and returning the chain to Aranea's neck. The brown-haired girl thanked her and followed Kanaya all the way to the space department.

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for all the wonderful, helpful and encouraging reviews, follows and favourites. It honestly helps a lot, more than first realised. I'll try my best to keep getting chapters out quickly and hopefully keep you interested and entertained :) I'm sorry if any parts seem out of character, hopefully you can over look that haha and sorry for any mis-spellings and missing punctuation. Thanks again, Twiinlex.S x**


	6. Chapter 6 - Stage

"Rose! Hi" Jade greeted as she went up and hugged her new friend. "Hey Jade" Rose smiled, surprised by the sudden cuddle but hugging her back.

"What brings you to this part of the woods?"

"Oh I'm going to help fix your display"

"Oh great, we'll be happy for the help"

"These exhibits here are really nice"

"You think so? Thanks! I helped design and create some of them"

"Really?!"

"Mhm. Not many but some all the same"

Jade looked up at the walls and smiled warmly. She had such love in her eyes that Rose smiled too.

"Rose" Aranea called

"Yeah?" Rose made her way over to where Aranea and Kanaya were stood on opposite sides of a ladder.

"Could you stick your head in that hole over there and tell us when the light comes on?"

"Oh, um, sure"

Rose walked over to a wall where there was a big hole and a sign next to it that read 'Living in Space'. She stuck her head inside and was greeted with a scene of miniature family models living on a sandy like surface. It was hard to see what was going on without any lights.

"Okay Rose, just call out when they come back on"

"Alright"

She stood waiting for a while, hearing odd snippets of "Turn it the other way" and "Hold that for me". Eventually, there was a flash of light and then brightness that made her squint slightly. "I see it! The light's are on" She called out. There was a small cheer from the three other girls and Rose removed her head from the glass dome.

"Thank you for helping Rose and Aranea" Kanaya smiled and Jade nodded in agreement.

"It was a pleasure...right Rose?"

Rose nodded and Aranea grinned cheekily. "We should probably head back and keep practising we've only got half an hour left before I have a scheduled tour" Aranea informed Rose, waving goodbye to the other girls. Rose followed close behind and said goodbye.

* * *

After her first day, Rose felt pleased in herself. She thought she'd done okay for a newbie. She stood in the locker room changing out of her uniform, locker door open ready to receive the work clothes. Just as she began folding it up, the door opened and Jade came inside. She smiled when she saw her, "Hey there Rose. Good first day?". "Oh yeah, it's been nice" Rose nodded. Jade giggled, "Good I'm glad". She opened her own locker and got her clothes out, "You know we were wondering...". Rose looked in her direction, wondering what she was going to say. "On Mondays, we all go out for a quick Starbucks to get over the Monday feeling. We all wanted to know if you'd like to come with us?".

Rose smiled, she thought it incredibly sweet that they all included her even on her first day. "Yeah it'll be nice" She responded, locking her folded uniform away. "Great" Jade smiled, finishing changing, "Hang on a minute and we'll walk down to them together. The coffee shop is just around the corner so don't worry about getting home".

They grabbed their bags and made their way toward the front entrance, where Aranea, John, Aradia and Kanaya were waiting. "Hey guys" Jade greeted, "Rose said yes". They all gave a small cheer and walked down the front steps together. They all seemed to make an unspoken formation of pairs walking behind each other. John and Jade were at the front, laughing to each other about who knows what, Kanaya and Aradia were in the middle and Aranea and Rose were at the back. "Thanks for inviting me" Rose said to Aranea, but she meant it to everyone. "You're very welcome. You're one of us now" Aranea laughed. Rose smiled warmly.

"Oh my god you guys, we should tell Rose all the funny work stories" Jade grinned. The other all made moaning sounds and showed their embarrassment but they were smiling and no objection was made.

Turns out that when they actually reached the coffee shop they did just that anyway.

Eventually everyone decided it was time to go home, they had shifts tomorrow too after all. "My car's at the museum so I have to head back that way" Rose told everyone pointing a thumb by the window. "Oh Kanaya has to go back that way too, why don't you keep each other company" Jade smiled, innocently enough but there was an undertone to it. Rose just ignored it since she had no idea why there would be an undertone there. Kanaya shuffled her arms a little. "Well er..." Rose started, "I'd be happy for the company but don't feel you have to Kanaya". Kanaya looked up a little. Jade, Aranea, John and Aradia looked on expectantly. "That'd be lovely" She nodded. The others smiled and stood too. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow Rose" Aranea waved. "I'm not in tomorrow, but I'll see you Wednesday" Aradia waved to Rose too. Rose waved back and then held the door while Kanaya stepped out.

They made their way back around the corner and up the street, Kanaya also asking Rose how her first day went and Rose explaining how she was happy to be there. "It seems like you guys have been friends forever yet you welcome new people like me just the same. It's so nice" Rose smiled as Kanaya nodded and shrugged. "Well why not? I guess we're just like that" She decided. Their shoes began to step in unison and the tiniest breeze tickled Rose's ears. Her heart was light, raised by Kanaya's presence at her side. It was so nice to be able to talk to her, rather than just listen to her tours like she used to.

"Here we are" Kanaya spoke, pulling Rose's attention to the museum staff car park. There was only 2 cars and a motorbike left still parked. "Thanks for coming with us today Rose, and for walking back with me" Kanaya smiled making her way over to the motorbike. "No problem" Rose responded but then she saw Kanaya mount the bike and put on her helmet, "You ride a motorbike?". "Oh yes" Kanaya chuckled, "My mother already has a car so it's easier for me to just have a bike". Rose smiled, "It's a wonderful bike". The shiny red and black paint looked lovely above Kanaya's green wheel covers. It also matched her red and black helmet. "Thanks" Kanaya spoke, muffled from the covering on her head. She started up the bike, "See you tomorrow Rose, take care". Rose nodded and waved goodbye as Kanaya lifted her foot off the ground and excelled forward.

Now she was alone, in the silence of her surroundings. She sighed, still with a smile on her face and pulled out her car keys. With a click of a button, the lights flashed and her small lilac vehicle unlocked. She climbed inside and sat down on the black seats, throwing her bag on the seat next to her. She took a moment to think about the day, how nice it had been and how everything seemed to be going so well. She instantly got the job she wanted, she's met wonderful people who call her a friend already and she's finally near a girl she's been admiring for ages.

Rose felt extremely lucky and was extremely grateful for it.

* * *

**Hello again readers, I know I've been adding new chapters everyday and this one's a little late but it's simply because I was having a bit of trouble writing it. I hope that's okay and I know chapter 6 is a little boring but I hope you'll forgive me and keep reading. I'll try and put a bit more story in number 7 :) Thanks for all the new follows, favourites and reviews... Twiinlex.S x**


	7. Chapter 7 - Waxing Gibbous

Aranea clapped with a cheer, "That's perfect Rose!".

"Woah, really?" Rose asked, very surprised.

"Yes! You've learnt that really fast for just under a week" Aranea grinned proudly.

Rose blushed a little, "Wow, it's all thanks to you Aranea. You're a great teacher". Then it was Aranea's turn to blush.

"Oh no" she laughed, "Thank you but I honestly think you are a fast learner". The door opened and John came in, his hood over his head.

"Hey girls" He greeted with a smile. He sat down on the sofa with them in the break room, "What's up?".

"Rose has perfected her tour" Aranea grinned.

"Wow, nice work Rose" John congratulated.

"Heh, thanks" Rose looked pleased.

John flopped on the chair, "Tavros and I had to tour a school class today so we had the wind machine on. I'm tired already". Rose's mind envisioned John with his hood up inside the wind machine, Tavros in his usual blue shorts and short-sleeved top operating it, their normal routine. She laughed, "You didn't fly backwards this time did you?". John chuckled too, "No, I was fine". "Where's Tavros then?" Aranea asked, puzzled. "Oh, he said he's going to go eat some chicken nuggets in the cafeteria" John answered. Aranea nodded, "Right, right. Perhaps we should get something to eat also". "Yeah okay" Rose stood with her. "Care to join us John?" Aranea asked. "Nah I'm fine, you carry on" He smiled.

The girls left the break room and headed to the cafeteria. They found it pretty empty, only a few people dotted around. Although Rose did spot someone sitting alone with a book and drink. Aranea noticed too and winked at Rose, "I think I'll go and get in the queue". Rose rolled her eyes but smiled at Aranea's kindness. She slowly made her way over to the shining part of the room and joined its glow, "This seat taken?". Kanaya looked up from the text and smiled when she saw the face looking back at her, "Oh Rose hello. No of course not". Rose took a seat and notice the title of the book in her hand. She chuckled, "Reading Gilmore's Vampires of Churchwood again?". Kanaya smiled wryly and nodded.

For the past week, Rose and Kanaya had bumped into each other a fair few times and it gave them chance to have a chat. This was great for Rose, the more they spoke the more she felt calmer around her. Plus to her, it was nice to hear Kanaya's smooth voice in normal conversation or call her name. Everyone else just said Rose like a normal word, which wasn't out of the ordinary, but Kanaya had a special way of saying it like it was a precious word to be treasured. It only made her fall even more in love.

"Which tale are you reading?" She asked

"Oh, er...The Rosemary Child" Kanaya answered

"Oh! I love that one. I think it's my favourite. The mysterious girl who appears before a late night worker and when he follows her all he keeps finding is Rosemary gardens?"

"Yes, that's the one" Kanaya chuckled, "I like it too. One night he finds the girl and manages to catch her but then it turns out it was an adult female vampire who was luring him in with visions of his late daughter Rosemary".

"Mhm and then it turns out it was his daughter all along but she wasn't dead, she was just turned. A sad tale but so interesting".

Kanaya nodded in agreement. "I'm glad that's your favourite" She smiled. Rose smiled back, "Why?". "Because it's mine too" Kanaya chuckled. Before Rose could answer they both heard, "Hello girls!". They turned to see Aranea join them with a sandwich and paper cup of tea. "Hello Aranea" Kanaya greeted, "Long day for you two?". Aranea pulled up a chair from another table and smiled at Kanaya proudly, "Sort of. Rose has finished learning her tour". Rose blushed deeply, _"Aranea!"_. Aranea just chuckled. Rose didn't want her to tell _Kanaya_. How embarrassing. "Oh?! Well that's extremely quick!" Kanaya spoke, surprise on her face, "Nicely done Rose". Rose smiled, looking at the floor, "Heh, thank you". Aranea smirked to herself.

"Oh I just remembered. Aranea, Porrim said 'hello' and 'would you please come over tonight'. I believe she wanted to finish up the plans with you" Kanaya announced. Aranea looked surprised, "Oh yes of course, I forgot. Sure I'll come over tonight. It is Friday and I have no plans". She began to eat her lunch while Kanaya smiled, "You can come home with us in the car if you like, that way you don't have to take the bus". Aranea nodded a 'yes' and what was pretty much a 'thank you'. Rose on the other hand felt her heart beat hard in her chest so much it felt like it was stopping. 'Come home with us'? That meant Kanaya and this Porrim right? So what if Porrim was her partner after all? "Great, Porrim has Friday afternoon shifts and I'll be doing paperwork tonight overtime so you can go and speak to her if you like" Kanaya suggested, putting a bookmark in her novel. She bided them farewell, telling them she should get a move on to finish in time for the end of their shifts. Rose couldn't think straight and was suddenly blocked off from the world.

"You have Friday afternoons off too don't you Rose?" Aranea asked. No answer.

"Rose? Rose?!" She called and finally got the blonde's attention.

"Huh, what?" Rose responded.

"You have Friday afternoons off like Kanaya right?"

That's right. Rose is technically off the clock in ten minutes. She wouldn't even be here for when they all went off together. Which actually was probably a good thing. She decided she wouldn't want to be around to see them all drive away like the three musketeers.

"Yeah I do" Rose answered, suddenly saddened. Could she really have lost before she's even begun?

"Are you alright there Rose?" Aranea asked, puzzled look growing.

Rose just nodded slowly, getting consumed in her thoughts again. Aranea looked worried but left her alone even so.

* * *

Rose drove along the roads toward her home. She was still thinking. Was she overreacting, or was the answer of Porrim obvious and she was choosing to be hesitant with wishful thinking? It annoyed her how she couldn't even understand her own thoughts right now.

She pulled up in front of her house and shut the car off. She grabbed her bag to get out but something stopped her. She paused and just sat there for a minute. Rose really didn't want to be alone right now. She end up driving herself crazy. Instead, she tossed her bag back on the seat and returned the keys to the slot before re-starting the ignition. She pulled away from her house and drove on to the motorway.


	8. Chapter 8 - Night

Rose walked into the reception of Strider records and was greeted with a "Hello Miss Lalonde! Pleasure to see you today, it's been a while. Are you looking for Mr Strider?" by the receptionist. Rose nodded and was told that her brother would actually come to her since he was heading home.

After a short wait, Dave stepped out the lift and saluted goodbye to the receptionists. He walked up to Rose with an eyebrow raised, "Well hey sis. Nice of you to drop by". "Hey Dave" Rose greeted with a sad tone. "Woah, someone sounds like they've just had shit tossed at them from 30 feet" Dave uttered. Rose just sighed, indicating she felt that way too. "Alright sis, come on. Come with me, let's go chill at your place" Dave gestured with his arm for her to follow him. She stood from the reception sofa and followed him outside. They both drove their cars all the way back to Rose's house and went inside. Rose kicked off her shoes and jacket in a slump and dropped down on to the sofa.

"Look what I had in the boot" Dave showed Rose a bottle of rum. Rose showed him a thumbs up, "Cool, let's drop some in some drinks". She went into the kitchen and poured them both some cold glasses of coke. She brought them into the living room and put them on the coffee table. Dave handed Rose the rum bottle, "First dibs for the unhappy couple". "Couple?" Rose queried "You and your coke" Dave elaborated. Rose nodded, "Right". She unscrewed the lid and Dave spoke up, "So come on. Tell me what's on your mind". Rose began to pour some rum into the coke, "Well, at work today I was sitting with Aranea and Kanaya". "Yeah" Dave nodded. Rose continued, still pouring, "Remember that Porrim girl I mentioned before? Well today Kanaya told Aranea that Porrim wanted to see her". "And that bothered you?" Dave asked, taking the bottle from Rose and pouring his own rum. "No no, not that. After Kanaya told Aranea, she said that she could jump in the car with 'us' and get a lift to their home" Rose finished after she took a drink from her cup. Dave nodded taking a drink too, "Right oka-". "I mean, isn't it obvious!?" Rose interrupted, raising her voice.

"Wha?" Dave spoke, before taking a drink and just letting Rose get it all of her chest by keeping quiet.

"Porrim must be her partner after all! I mean, why else would she live with someone who shares the same last name and who's age isn't far off her own? They're even in the same department at work".

Rose took another drink of her rum and coke while Dave thought about it. Before he could say anything she began again, "I thought at first she was probably a cousin she works with but it's obvious that's not it". Rose pulled her legs up on to the sofa and hugged her knees, head tugged in. "Aw come on Ro' don't worry. You don't know for sure yet right?" Dave comforted. "It's not exactly hard to work out" Rose mumbled. She sighed deeply and took another drink, "This is horrible, I've basically lost before I've even begun". "Quit being so defeatist. If you're really in love with this girl than have hope that she'll choose you instead" Dave shrugged. "But they already share a _last name_. I don't think that's a simple girlfriend you can just break up with for someone else" Rose reminded him.

* * *

"M-May, may... maybe it was my own fault" Rose hiccuped. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were half-lidded. Night had finally fallen and Rose's words were falling with it. Dave was examining the rum bottle, "Remind me just how much rum you put in those few glasses?". "I honstly thout we, we, had somthin you know? We were real close like" Rose slurred, leaving the question unanswered. "I'm sure you're both just fine dude" Dave assured, standing up and sneaking Rose's glass with him. He slipped into the kitchen and poured the drink away while she began another small sobbing moment to herself. He filled the glass with some cold water and took it back into the living room.

"Did I not try had enuf?" Rose slurred some more between sobs and hiccups. "Sure you did, here drink this" Dave mumbled under his breath, pushing the glass in her hand. Rose babbled a little more, drinking the water to stop herself crying more. Then she turned toward Dave with a smile that soon turned into a grin. Dave looked back at her with a concerned look, "What?". "You know Dave, you-you're...really great brother" Rose told him. "Here we go" Dave mumbled. "I mean, I know you're only a half-bro but to me, you're a full heart brother" Rose grinned before giving a last small hiccup. "I think you mean a full brother by heart and keep drinking that water. I don't wanna be cleaning up heart-broken-girl vomit". Rose giggled to herself and then drank some more.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell-?" Dave started by he shrugged. He told Rose to keep drinking and wait there while he answered the door. He made his way down the hall and looked through the spy-glass. There was a girl stood there waiting. He didn't recognise her but opened the door even so.

"Oh, er...hello there" Kanaya spoke, surprised to see Dave stood there instead of Rose. Kanaya didn't recall any man living with her. "Yo, what's up?" Dave responded.

"Oh um, Rose's friend said she left these at work and she asked me to return them since I knew her address" She ahowed her paperwork and finished, "I heard Rose rushed out so she must have forgot to collect them". "Oh cool er, come drop em in or something" Dave moved aside for Kanaya to walk through. She went into the living room and was greeted with a sprawled out Rose who had drifted off. Rose made burbling noises while her arms and legs hung off the sofa. Dave followed Kanaya in and tutted, "As you can see she's out of action right now".

"Right. Does she usually get drunk?"

"No hardly ever, but when she does she goes all happy. I swear she gets it off our sister"

"Your sister?"

"Yeah our older sister"

Kanaya was surprised. She wasn't even aware Rose had a sister, siblings even.

Then Rose stirred and mumbled out, "Dave who was it?" but she dozed again before she heard an answer. Kanaya walked up to the coffee table and left the papers on top. She perched next to Rose and was suddenly greeted with her head lying in her lap. She smiled warmly, shaking her head. "So your name's Dave?" She asked aloud.

"Yeah. I'm Rose's half-brother. We have the same mom and were raised together"

"Oh I see. I was unaware she even had any siblings"

"Yeah, just me our big sister though".

Dave stood there staring for a moment, not saying anything. Kanaya felt his gaze on her and looked in his direction. When he failed to speak she said, "Is something wrong?". "Is your name Kanaya?" He asked directly. Kanaya's eyes widened a little but she answered, "Y-Yes it is". 'Ah I see' Dave thought, 'Now I see what my sister meant when she said she was hot'. "Cool" He said aloud. Kanaya was confused but then Rose made a noise. She looked down at the drunk blonde lying in her lap and gently stroked her hair, putting it behind her ear. Dave watched the two of them together, "I've gotta get back, I have a recording session in the morning. I know this sounds completely whack but you have anywhere to be tonight or tomorrow?" Kanaya shook her head. "Sweet, she'll probably just fall asleep. Do you think you could look after her?" He asked. Kanaya looked down at the helpless drunk again, still stroking her hair. "Yeah" She answered. Dave wore an unmoving, poker face and spoke "I don't just mean tonight". Kanaya looked up at him not getting what he meant. "I love my sister Kanaya and I wanna make sure she'll be okay in the future" Dave removed his shades and returned his gaze, "_Can_ you look after my sister? Can you keep her happy?". Kanaya finally understood what he meant. She nodded, full seriousness in her face and tone of voice, "I promise I'll look after Rose, Dave". He paused, before putting his shades back on and nodding, "I know you will. I can tell. Once she's asleep I think she'll be fine so you can go ahead and leave if you want. Thanks again Kanaya". He grabbed his stuff and rushed out the door, leaving the two girls alone.

The noise awoke Rose and she looked up, still in a slight daze. Then she smiled, "Oh look, is Kanaya. Hey-lo". "Hello there Miss drunken Rose" Kanaya smiled, "What are you doing getting drunk like this hm?". Then Rose looked distressed, "You have a gifriend caled Porrum and you din tell me". Tears suddenly started to roll onto her cheeks again.

"What?! Porrim isn't my girlfriend"

"Huh? She's not?"

"No! Porrim is my older sister you precious silly girl" Kanaya laughed.

"Oh... but you said to Arana that you were gon home togefer. I thought you lived both of you"

"Yes, we were all going to my mothers tonight, we don't live together".

Rose's tears suddenly turned into a smile again, "Oh I see" she giggled. There was a moment of silence before she piped up again, "Hey K-Kanya".

"Hm?"

"Do you have a gilfrond then?"

"No, I am single" Kanaya chuckled.

"B-But, do you like girls? Like, like-like?"

"Actually, yes. Yes I do"

"Ah, okay den" Rose mumbled before passing out and finally falling asleep. Kanaya stroked her hair one last time before grabbing a blanket that was draped along an armchair and wrapping it around her. She looked her her tear-y sleeping face one last time and whispered, "In fact there's a girl I like right now. Too bad she's fallen asleep on me".

* * *

Peeling her stinging eyelids open, Rose looked around the room and closed them straight back shut. The light shone at from the window and practically blinded her. She forced herself to sit up and then felt the room whirl around her. She held her head in hopes to stop the constant banging going on inside it. Everything hurt and she felt heavy, but she managed to swing her legs off the sofa so she sat up straight. Shielding her eyes from the light with her hand, Rose noticed a full glass of water on the coffee table. Next to it was a note and two pills, along with her work papers. She must have forgotten them, but who brought them back?

She managed to pull up the note to read it but had to steady her vision. Even then it wobbled.

"Morning Rose, Hope You're Feeling Better. Your Brother Had To Leave Early So I Kept An Eye On You For As Long As I Could. Take Two Of These And Drink The Water. Please Take Care Of Yourself And Try Not To Drink Too Much. Kanaya M".

Kanaya?! Kanaya was here? She must have been the one who returned the papers. Suddenly Rose's headache felt worse and her stomach clenched. Oh what had she done?

* * *

**Ello everyone, hope you like this chapter, it's much longer than the last haha. Hopefully I can quite be regular in my updates like I always hope to be. By the way, yes those mistakes were on purpose for the reason of Rose's slurring ;) See you again soon, Twiinlex. S x**


	9. Chapter 9 - Full Moon

Monday came all too quickly.

Any embarrassment Rose felt last week was doubled this morning. She had little memory of Friday night's events, other than going home with her brother and having one or two rum and cokes. Must have been more than that if she had a hangover. Apparently Kanaya had been over, which was the biggest source of Rose's embarrassment. How she could face her at work when she's seen Rose's drunken state? God knows what she got up to. All she could do was pray that she wasn't too unsightly.

Rose pulled into the car park and looked to the left. There was Kanaya's motorbike. Of course she was in, should she have expected any different? She grabbed her bag and slipped out the car. Her feet suddenly felt like they were sticking to the floor with every step. Rose forced them to move forward and get her inside the museum.

Seeing the locker room door was a sigh of relief, she knew she'd be pretty safe in here. She pulled her locker key from her bracelet and unlocked it. Aranea's necklace idea had been a good one and she decided to take her advice by putting her own spin on it. Rose changed into her uniform and dumped her bag and clothes inside. She sighed, hoping the day would pass pretty quickly.

"Hi!" She heard, making her jump out of her skin. The blonde looked to see what the source of the noise was. Next to her stood a smiley Jade, all dressed and ready to work.

"Hey Rose" She greeted.

"Oh, hey Jade"

"You okay? You sound down"

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"You sure? You can talk to me about it if you want, I'm all ears".

They left the locker room and Rose thought about it. Should she confide in Jade?

"Alright" She decided finally, "Have you ever done something reaaally embarrassing in front of someone you reaaaally admire?"

"Oh yeah! I did once. Back when I was in high-school there was this guy I really liked and he was such a cool kid. You could tell he was going places. One time he kept smiling at me so I tried to look cool too and ended up falling on my face and everyone saw my puppy-print underwear"

"Aww Jade"

They both laughed. "It was really embarrassing. I couldn't look him in the eye again and everyone found out about my soft spot for cute animals and stuff" Jade continued then she whispered, "I still have it if I'm perfectly honest. Mostly dogs though". "Oh really? Do you own any pets?" Rose asked. "Oh yeah, I have a big white dog named Bec. His full name is Becquerel but we call him Bec. He's old now, like my grandpa was. He helped my grandpa raise me" Jade answered, warmth in her eyes. "I see" Rose responded, then she realised what was said, "Wait...was?". "Yeah" Jade sighed, "Grandpa died a couple of years ago. He was the one who raised me till I was 19 and making my own way in life and he departed. In more than one way". "That's sad" Rose frowned, "I guess were both in the 'raised-by-a-family-member-not-a-parent' club then". Jade nodded with a soft smile, "Who were you raised by?".

"My older sister. She raised my brother and I"

"I see. Are you older than him?"

"Yeah, only by a year though".

Jade nodded again, "Right, what's his name?". "Dave" Rose smiled. "That's a nice name, one I'm fond of" Jade grinned. "Yeah, he's a great brother really. I'm glad to have him" Rose spoke, before reaching the entrance to the physics section. "Alright well, see you later Rose" Jade waved as she made her way toward the star-tunnel entrance. Rose herself walked through the rainbow drapes and was greeted by Tavros and John.

"Morning Rose" John smiled

"Hey there. Working on something?"

"Not really, just waiting for today's guests. I bet you're excited or nervous"

"Hm? Me? Why?"

"...Well I heard your first tour is today..."

"What?!"

"Hey! I may be wrong"

Rose rushed through to the light displays and saw Aranea setting up. "Aranea!" She called running over to her, "I'm not giving a tour today am I?!". "What? No, you still have work to do" Aranea answered. Rose breathed out a sigh of relief. "You're giving a talk instead" Aranea finished. Rose sucked the breath straight back up again, "WHAT?!". Aranea looked at her puzzled, "What's wrong? You're ready trust me. We went through it so many times last week and you had it practically perfect. Don't worry I'll be showing the guests around the displays so I can prompt you from a far when they arrive at your station". Rose didn't think she was ready, she felt incomplete.

Aranea saw the look on her face and patted her shoulder with a smile, "Calm Rose. You'll be fine. Once you've done one, you'll be fine doing the others". Rose took a deep breath but still felt nervous, "Thanks Aranea". The chocolate-haired girl smiled again with a nod. Then there was foot steps and a rushing Aradia came running through the light section, "The guests are coming up to the physics entrance Aranea" she informed. "Thanks Aradia, I'll go wait for them in position" Aranea waved as she went out the other end. She patted Rose's back and assured her things would be fine, "just have a mental recap of what you have to say and I'll prompt you the rest". Rose nodded and thanked her for the encouragement as she left the blonde alone in the quiet display.

* * *

It felt like forever before Rose heard Aranea's familiar voice and some murmurs of the visitors. Suddenly the nerves felt worse than before as the sound grew louder and got closer. Eventually Rose slapped her cheeks to gain focus and Aranea came in with some small children, older teens and parents. There was one or two elderly with them as well but whoever was there, had lots of cameras. Rose felt just that little more nervous. Great.

Everyone's eyes fell on her expectantly as Aranea introduced her. She felt her back stiffen. Then she stopped herself and thought, "Hang on I used to be a visitor here. I know how these types of people think. I know what they want to hear" and decided her nerves were unnecessary. With a mental deep-breath, she opened her mouth and began to speak. At first she was a little unsure, but before she knew it the words came to life of their own and everything she thought she forgot was there. Aranea didn't even need to help her out. Everyone paid close attention and observed the displays with affection.

She felt so much happier than she had done, and got a little carried away. Aranea moved them on to the time and safety physics and Rose gave a sigh of relief. Before she could enjoy it though all her friends, save Aranea, came out of the shadows clapping and quietly cheering her so the guests didn't hear. "That was great Rose! You did so well for your first talk" John winked and Rose thanked him. Everyone agreed with him and as Rose span around the circle of people surrounding her, a certain face stood out. The usual face that bewitched her on a daily basis. The green-lipped smile that matched dark-lined jade eyes. Everyone seemed to quiet down a little when Kanaya stepped forward.

"Well done Rose, you did so well" Kanaya congratulated.

"Heh, thank you" Rose blushed, suddenly feeling her embarrassment creep back.

"I'm proud of you" Kanaya spoke quietly and Rose looked up at her with slightly wide-eyes. She smiled warmly and murmured, "Thank you Kanaya. That means a lot". They chuckled for a moment and then Rose looked around them. Everyone was already gone, they'd left them alone here. "Care to spend lunch with me today?" Kanaya asked, still smiling. Rose felt, what was a cold feeling this morning, melt away and leave a warm sensation in her chest. "I'd love to" She giggled.


	10. Chapter 10 - Flash

"You really shouldn't have paid" Rose smiled to Kanaya who waved her hand in the air.

"It's perfectly fine, besides you earned it" She smiled.

Rose thanked her and they took their seats together at a table. There were a few people in the cafeteria, but not an amount that would be called crowded. They mostly were just coming and going anyway, not many sat down. Rose looked ahead at Kanaya, nervously. Kanaya wasn't looking at her but somehow must have felt her gaze because she looked up back at Rose.

"Something wrong Rose?" Kanaya asked, blinking, "You look worried".

Rose thought for a bit and then summoned more of the courage she was borrowing today, "Kanaya, do you remember Friday night?".

Kanaya's heart beat hard in her chest but she kept her composure, "Yes, what about it?".

"Well, I got your note in the morning but I'm afraid I don't remember the night before" Rose mumured, "I didn't do anything...embarrassing...right?"

Kanaya's heart stopped beating and sank instead. She looked ahead at Rose instantly, "You don't remember anything?". Rose shook her head.

"Not one thing?"

"Only my first drinks. The part between seeing my brother and waking up the next morning is a bit of a blur. I can remember a couple of parts but not what actually happened".

Kanaya was saddened. That must mean she doesn't remember getting upset, or Kanaya telling her she was single.

"I remember talking to someone but I assumed it was my brother. In the morning I read your note and you told me he had to leave early, so then I realised I must have been talking to you" Rose explained.

Kanaya's chest raised a little again, "Do you remember what was said?".

Rose shook her head again, "Will you tell me? I don't want to forget. Our conversations are always so engaging...".

Kanaya smiled softly at how sweet Rose sounded. She didn't know whether to tell her everything but now she decided she had a right to know after all.

"Well, I asked why you had gotten drunk and you didn't really tell me you just said you were upset because you thought Porrim was my girlfriend and I hadn't told you" Kanaya chuckled.

Rose made a groaning sound and put her head in her hands.

"It was rather sweet. I told you how Porrim isn't my girlfriend, she's actually my older sister and you ended up laughing. You asked if I had a partner then and I told you I was single" Kanaya informed then she took a pause and finished, "Then you asked if I liked girls. 'Like-like' in your words".

Rose looked up expectantly.

"I said 'Yes, yes I do' and you fell asleep" Kanaya sipped her drink and peeked over the rim at Rose.

Rose felt a smile beginning to form in her cheeks but she forced herself to hide it. This was great news! She thought she honestly had no chance but here Kanaya was, single _and _she shared a mutual like in women.

"Oh I see" Rose coughed blushing a little when she realised how frank she was when she was drunk, "I hope I didn't offend you at all".

"No of course not, it was fine. It actually humored me if I speak in honestly" Kanaya smiled to herself.

Relieved, Rose smiled too and they laughed together. Then she remembered the note.

"Hey Kanaya, why do you write every word with a capital letter?" She asked, smiling cheekily and leaning in toward her.

The dark-haired girl in front of her blushed, "Oh, well um, when I was younger, I used to forget my capital letters sometimes and my teachers used to constantly remind me how important they were. In the end, I forced myself to practice writing capital letters by writing random sentences and capitalizing every word. Trouble is, now when I quickly note something I sometimes do it without realising".

Rose grinned to herself, "That is actually a cute story".

Kanaya blushed even more, "No, you're just sweet Rose. Trust me. By the way, did you find the number on the back?"

"Number? No"

Kanaya rolled her eyes but was still smiling, "Well I left my number on the back. Just in case something _else_ happens".

They both grinned and ate their lunches, chatting happily and basically leaving all those embarrassing moments behind.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's a really short chapter this time but the next chapter takes place after a time skip so I thought I'd just end it here and make it a short one. Clue for Chapter 11: Ditch the summer clothes ;) . Hope you're there for the next one, Twiinlex. S x**


	11. Chapter 11 - Waning Gibbous

October rolled in with chilly air.

Two months had seemed like nothing but here Rose was, middle of Autumn (or fall where she lived) and shopping with Kanaya for a new warmer wardrobe.

"Pleeeease? It'll be fun~" Rose pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Kanaya rolled her eyes with a smile but sighed, "You really want to?"

Rose nodded excitedly and Kanaya sighed again.

She winced at the sweaters, "But they're so unfashionable".

"That's how they're meant to be! Cheesy winter sweaters"

"I've never worn one in my life"

"All the more reason for us to both wear some. Your first time is with a friend"

"Oh alright" Kanaya gave in and put the pine green sweater with a white star in the basket.

Rose quietly cheered and put the lilac sweater with a white moon in the basket too. They continued to look around and eventually came into a section full of coats and jackets. A vast array of colour bared before them, which made they both happy.

"There are some beautiful shades here" Kanaya rubbed the fabrics in between her fingers, smiling in admiration.

Rose agreed, she didn't even know you could get coats in some of these colours.

"Rose! Come here!" Kanaya called as Rose made her way toward a rack of quite bright colours, "They have pink coats here. Why don't you try one on?".

Rose wasn't perfectly sure about wearing a _pink_ coat but she saw Kanaya's face and it was a nice coat, looked really warm and-

"Oh go on then. You did agree to the sweaters after all" Rose smiled, flicking through the hangers for her size. They both made their way over to the changing rooms with all their new clothes. Kanaya prodded Rose in first. She handed her the coat along with the sweater and Rose went inside. Shortly after, she pulled the curtain back across and was wearing the coat zipped all the way up.

"See! I knew it! It suits you perfectly. You're one of these lucky people who can wear both bright and dark colours and look great" Kanaya smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Aw, why thank you Kanaya" Rose smiled before looking in the mirror herself.

It looked even nicer while wearing it. The pink wasn't as fluorescent as she thought, and the hood had a pale pink fluffy edge.

"Do you like it?" Kanaya asked, admiring how well Rose wore it.

"Yeah, it's actually really nice. It's a little expensive though" Rose winced as she examined the price tag.

Kanaya frowned in disappointment. Then Rose opened the coat with a smile and showed two thumbs up.

"I tell you what _is_ cheaper. This perfectly fitting sweater" She grinned.

Kanaya tutted with a smile, "I suppose I had better try mine on too, right?"

Rose nodded and took her place sitting down while Kanaya went behind the curtain. After a couple of seconds she returned, arms open showing it to Rose.

"It's a little big but I actually quite like it. It's quite cheery" Kanaya chuckled.

"No, no, it's _meant_ to be roomy" Rose grinned, admiring her back. How was it that Kanaya could wear _anything_ and still look so damn sexy or cute.

"I guess so" Kanaya agreed, then she looked at Rose's expression and sighed, "We're getting them aren't we". Rose cheered as she confirmed.

"Hey, hey. I thought we were only going to get warm clothes for a little while. Time's ticking and we still haven't gotten our costumes" Kanaya warned.

"Right, right" Rose nodded, "Come on, get it off and we'll go pay for them".

They both went up to the counter to pay, but Kanaya made a surprised noise. Rose jumped.

"Oh my! If it isn't a sight for sore eyes" Kanaya grinned.

The shop assistant looked really grumpy but he was nice enough to Kanaya, "Oh look it's Maryam. Hey Kanaya".

"Hello there Karkat, I had no idea you were working here now" Kanaya chatted as he scanned the items and bagged them up.

"Well it's just temporary" He said, but he looked unsure, "It's just till I can get my proper job".

Kanaya just nodded, "I see. Well I hope you get there quickly".

Rose was confused. Who was Karkat?

"Nice sweaters. You're getting matching ones I see" He smiled, although it wasn't much of a smile at all. He looked at Rose and Rose smiled politely.

"Oh Karkat, this is Rose. Rose this is Karkat, an old friend. He worked at the museum for a little while but left us to move on to other things" Kanaya introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Rose greeted.

"Likewise" Karkat responded before looking back down at the sweaters and saying, "John wanted me to wear one of these before. I told him where he could shove it".

Rose giggled and Kanaya rolled her eyes. They both paid and Kanaya told Karkat she'd see him at Aranea's Halloween party, the reason they were going to get costumes.

They both walked up the street, Kanaya telling Rose stories of when Karkat worked at the museum. She told her about how he used to hate John but eventually ended up really liking him, but was turned down when John told him he wasn't a homosexual.

"Karkat still likes him though, much as he tries to hide it" She winked. She also told Rose about how he worked there before Jade joined and helped her with giving tours etc.

"They used to fight like cat and dog...no pun intended. I guess there was something in John and Jade's genes that made Karkat argue with them a lot. Mind you, he argues with everyone unintentionally" Kanaya continued.

"Woah, woah. Jade and John are related?" Rose asked.

"Oh... yes. They're cousins" Kanaya blinked, surprised she didn't know after so long.

"Oh well then. They could have slipped that info in somewhere" Rose shrugged, wondering why they didn't tell her.

"Eventually everyone made friends and it was nice. Made the museum a better place to work. I guess that may be part of the reason we're nice to everyone who joins. To maintain that peace. Even John and Karkat are still friends, even though Karkat was turned down" Kanaya finished.

Rose listened tentatively. She understood just how small the 'small world' was in that saying. Friendships around here ran deep and that made her happy. Once they reached the costume shop, they didn't need to look far. The shop had set-up a long promotional stand of different costumes for Halloween. They both headed straight for the vampire section. Kanaya was planning on going as the legendary 'Rainbow Drinker', one of the vampires from Churchwood. Rose decided to go as someone matching since they both loved those vampires stories, and went with 'Grimdark'. She was a witch who helps the rainbow drinker in the story. Unfortunately nowhere did the Gildmore Vampire costumes, so they were going to improvise thanks to Kanaya's clothes making skills.

"Hey Kanaya, they've got some black dresses here" Rose called. They looked around and eventually both decided on a silk black dress.

"This will do for the dress, it'll add the rest along with mine" Kanaya smiled.

"Thanks again Kanaya"

"No problem".

They carried on looking around and Kanaya found a long dress which was black on the top and red on the bottom.

"Perfect! We'll go get the pink fabric for our costumes and then I can fix them at the same time" Kanaya smiled, taking it from the rack.

Having brought; both the costumes, the pink faric for both and white fabric for Rose's, new clothes for the colder weather and some cheesy winter sweaters the girls decided to sit down for a well deserved hot drink. There was a starbucks up the street so they went in and got hot chocolates. Somehow, they found themselves telling each other things about them that they hadn't brought up before.

"Remember that night you got drunk? Dave told me you two were raised by an older sister. What does that mean?" Kanaya asked, sipping her drink. Rose was stirring her spoon in memory.

She smiled, "Well, our mother died when we were still young. My older sister called Roxy decided to step-up and raise us in her place. Not only did it help us, but it stopped her drinking problem. It made all of us better people and it meant Dave was treated just the same and didn't feel out of place. I think mom would have wanted that".

Kanaya was staring when she looked up. The expression on her face made her laugh.

"That's such a sweet story" Kanaya spoke.

"Heh, well that's what he meant" Rose shrugged, "So who's in your family?"

"Oh, well you know about Porrim" Kanaya smiled, "There's only Porrim, my mother and I".

"What's your mom like?" Rose asked, putting a hand on her cheek.

"You've already met her" Kanaya laughed. Rose didn't follow.

"She's our boss. She owns the museum" Kanaya chuckled when Rose's mouth dropped open.

"Mrs. M?! She's your mother?!" Rose exclaimed. Kanaya nodded.

"I thought she looked familiar" Rose laughed, "Wow I had no idea. So your mom is our boss. Woah".

Kanaya laughed again, "That's what I meant when I said my family forced me into working there. It's because we own the business".

"Oh right! You said you have a small business on the side right? Making custom clothes?" Rose remembered.

"Yes, people send me requests and I make their designs. A lot of the time I design my own though" Kanaya explained.

Rose smiled in a daze, "You're so amazing Kanaya".

Kanaya looked up at her surprised and Rose blushed deeply.

"I mean, you do so much and do it so well" Rose covered up. Kanaya just laughed and thanked her. Even her laugh was wonderful.

"Well if I do so well, let's hope our costumes come out how we want" Kanaya giggled, still laughing at Rose's expression.

Rose didn't need to hope. With Kanaya's talents on the job, they'd probably be the best dressed there.


	12. Chapter 12 - Day

"Oh my god! It looks perfect!" Rose gasped as Kanaya presented her with the edited costume.

She'd even shortened the sleeves that were too long and replaced them with pink ones of the same colour as the waist band. On the chest was the squiddle motif that was Grimdark's familiar in the tale. She'd done everything to the last letter and it was perfect, just like she knew it would be.

"You really like it?" Kanaya asked, blushing a little.

"I love it! Thank you" Rose grinned.

"You're very welcome Rose. Would you like to see mine?" Kanaya smiled.

Rose nodded so she led her to her own locker and pulled out the red and black dress. The waist band was pink, just like Rose's costume, and tied into a giant bow on the back. The front had the Virgo motif, the symbol of the Virgo Vampires from the tale. The Virgo Vampires were the clan that Rainbow Drinker was a part of. In the story, they were called the Virgo Vampires because they only fed from virgin blood.

"Oh wow Kanaya, yours is perfect too. You're so good with clothes" Rose complimented.

"It's my hobby so I practice a lot." Kanaya blushed again, "You think it will suit me?"

"Yes I definitely do" Rose nodded.

Kanaya chuckled and then the locker room door swung open. Aranea stepped inside, phone in hand, eyes on the screen with a sad look.

"Hey Aranea, you okay there?" Rose asked concerned.

Aranea smiled wryly, "Hello Rose. Not really, I usually have quite a few people at my Halloween parties but this year people seem to keep dropping out. Two more friends just texted my informing they can't make it".

Rose felt sorry for her but then had an idea, "Why don't I invite a couple of people? I don't think my friend's doing anything this year and I could invite my brother".

"Oh! The infamous Dave. Sure, if you can bring them along that'd be great" Aranea smiled, happily this time.

"Yeah I'm sure it'll be fine, I can even ask him to bring his turntables"

"Oh thank you Rose. I hope he can, I've been relying on my big stereo for now. Maybe I won't have to worry after all".

* * *

Turns out Aranea was right. She wouldn't have to worry.

Terezi and Dave stood behind Rose who rang the doorbell of her house.

"I hope I have the right address" Rose bit her lip.

Terezi and Dave glanced at each other in hesitance. Rose looked at the invitation with the address again but then saw the door open in front of her.

"Rose~! Hello there. You guys look great, who are you dressed as?" Aranea greeted with a welcoming grin.

"Oh I'm Grimdark the witch" Rose smiled.

"A knight" Dave followed.

"And I'm a dragon-girl" Terezi finished.

"Wonderful" Aranea laughed.

"You look great too Aranea" Rose showed her thumb up.

Aranea chuckled, "Thanks. I'm Mindfang the pirate".

"Oh! From that movie... Alternia" Dave exclaimed.

"That's right! You've seen it?" Aranea gasped.

"Yeah man, it's sweet" Dave chuckled, "I knew I recognised that outfit".

"Wow, not many people know about that movie, I'm surprised. Come on in you guys. There's plenty of food and drinks so help yourself. My friend Jane's even made us a Halloween cake and I have to say" Aranea kissed her fingertips, "It's sooo delicious".

They all came in and put their coats with the others. When they went through to where everyone was, people were laughing together, eating and chatting. They all looked like they were having fun. Dave went with Aranea to set-up his sound system and Rose looked around the crowd. There were a couple of faces she didn't recognise, but most of them she knew or were her friends.

"Woah, there's quite a lot of people after all. I thought you said she was worried about numbers" Terezi asked Rose.

Rose shrugged, "I guess she found more people".

Rose's eyes scanned the groups of people for a while until she saw a hand waving to her. Kanaya smiled her way and Rose waved back with a grin. Terezi saw them.

"So is that the legendary Kanaya?" Terezi asked with a giggle.

"Yup" Rose nodded with a wink.

"She _is_ hot. Wow" Terezi grinned at her.

Rose just scowled at her with a cheeky smile. Suddenly there was a noise and Aranea spoke out. She had a microphone in her hand and Dave was still setting up behind her.

"Hey guys, music's here" Aranea cheered. Everyone cheered along with her. "Everyone say hello to our latest guests; Rose, Dave and Terezi".

Everyone looked their way and there was a wave of 'hello's and 'woop's. Rose waved but then there was a loud "Terezi?!" in the distance.

The two girls looked over to the where the sound came from and saw a young male stood there with a surprised look on his face. He was dressed as some sort of crab-like creature.

Terezi raised an eyebrow but then her mouth dropped, "K-Karkat?!".

Everyone looked on in a confused manner, Aranea along with them. To draw attention away and give them some time alone, she called out into the microphone.

"Hey everyone, let's here it for Mr Strider on the tables!" She wooped. It worked.

Everyone began cheering and the music started up. Now the groups finally spread out and people began dancing. Karkat went up to Terezi, surprise still on his face.

"Terezi, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was invited by my girl here" Terezi gestured to Rose.

"Hey Rose" Karkat greeted and Rose saluted to him.

"I can't believe you're here. I never thought I'd see you again in my life" He turned back to Terezi.

"I know, same here" She agreed.

"Woah, you know each other?" Rose asked, still confused.

"Oh yeah. Karkat worked at the clothes store I'm at not too long ago. They sent him to another location though and we lost contact." Terezi explained, "We were best buds those days".

Karkat nodded in agreement. He looked down, remembering so many lost days. Seeing everyone here together made him feel like nothing had changed, but it had and he knew it.

"Well I'll leave you two to catch up" Rose laughed as she walked over to Jade, John and Tavros.

Jade was dressed in a fancy black dress with fluffy white petticoats underneath and a witch's hat. The top was sparkly and the sleeves were long. They hung down and hid most of her hands. She looked very pretty and had a cheery smile on her face as always. John was dressed in a pine green suit with a ghost logo on the left side of his blazer. On his back was a small machine backpack.

"Hey John, who are you dressed as?" Rose asked.

"Oh I'm a ghostbuster... sort of. Jade and Karkat didn't like my original costume" John sighed.

"You look so much nicer in this John, it really suits you" Jade smiled. John smiled back.

"What about you Rose?" John asked.

"Oh I'm Grimdark the witch from the Vampires of Churchwood books" Rose explained.

"Oh we're both witches then! Awesome" Jade smiled.

"I think Kanaya was something from that book too right?" John turned to Jade.

"Oh yeah" Jade smiled, her eyes becoming half-lidded, "Speaking of Kanaya, why don't you go say hi?".

"Good idea, see you guys in a bit" Rose smiled, walking over to Kanaya who was standing next to Porrim. The both of them were watching Aranea try to get rid of a certain unwanted guest.

John and Jade watched Rose walk away and Jade giggled.

"You see John, matching costumes? Rose _must_ like Kanaya back!" Jade laughed, "I wish Kanaya would just ask her on a date or something already".

John nodded, "You know Jade, I think she should too".

"I already told you. I don't want you terrorising everyone" Aranea told the persistent girl, arms crossed.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, joining the Maryam pair.

"Aranea's trying to get rid of her little sister" Kanaya told her.

"Little sister?" Rose asked, it seemed like she'd always be meeting new people.

Kanaya simply pointed toward the pair of bickering Serkets and Rose watched with them.

"Come oooon sis. Just a while won't kill you" The younger of them moaned.

"Vriska, I warned you about this many times this week. I already told you to stay upstairs tonight or go out somewhere but you're not coming here to ruin this party" Aranea sighed, putting her fingers to her temples.

"I promise not to touch anyone who doesn't wanna be. No fighting either. I'll just chill and drink a beer" Vriska promised.

Aranea stared for ages, biting her lip with uncertainty. Sometimes she was too nice to her loved ones. "Urgh fine, you're on trial do you hear me? One disruptive peep out of you and you're gone" She finally gave in.

"Fine, fine. I'll behave" Vriska chuckled darkly, walking into the party.

"Sometimes I wonder" Aranea mumbled. She saw the girls standing in a line watching and walked up to them.

"Sorry about that girls" Aranea sighed.

"No sweat Ara" Porrim shrugged.

Aranea smiled, "Are you enjoying yourselves?".

They all nodded and Aranea sighed with relief, "Good".

She looked at Rose and grinned, "So Rose, have you met Porrim yet?"

"Oh er, no" Rose mumbled.

"Hey there Rose. Nice to meet you" Porrim smiled.

"Same to you" Rose felt a little shy. It was funny to finally meet her after all this time.

"So I hear you're getting on pretty well with my sister" Porrim grinned.

"Porrim!" Kanaya moaned and Aranea giggled.

Rose just blushed, "Well I hope so".

"Come on Porrim, why don't we let these two chat" Aranea laughed, taking Porrim's arm.

"Oh yeah? Why don't we go say hi to Meenah" Porrim grinned menacingly.

Aranea narrowed her eyes at her, "What are you implying?"

The two walked off and left Kanaya and Rose alone.

"You wanna go outside for a little?" Rose asked.

Kanaya nodded. They slid the glass door across and stepped out onto the concrete of the Serket's garden. They walked all the way out onto the grass and looked up at the twinkly night sky. The boom of music played behind them, yet out here with just the two of them it was serene. They stood close together, the cool October wind blowing past them and the night glowing from the large moon above them.

"A Waning Gibbous" Kanaya smiled.

Rose looked at her but then realised she was talking about the current phase of the moon.

"The night looks so lovely this evening" Rose whispered. Kanaya agreed. "Hey Kanaya, can you name all these constellations right here?" Rose grinned.

"Oh no, I can't see enough" Kanaya chuckled. Rose looked disappointed. Kanaya looked at her and felt sad.

"Rose? Did you know that there's a star close to us that starts with the word Lalonde?" Kanaya tried to cheer her up, "Although it's not quite spelt the same as your name. But I think it's still a wonderful name".

Rose smiled at her, "Really? I wasn't aware". It worked.

Kanaya nodded, "And who better to bear that name than you hm?". She giggled and looked at Rose who was blushing a little. Kanaya began to blush too. Under the starlight, Rose looked incredibly beautiful. It brought out her wonderful features even more. They continued to stare at each other and before they knew it their bodies were moving forwards. Their faces were inches away before the garden door bust open and made them jump. They both looked toward the door and saw an angry Karkat being pulled outside by Dave's knight cape.

"Get the fuck OFF ME" Karkat shouted trying to escape the hold.

Dave kept his cool, "No can do dude. This cape's got you like a magnet".

Once they got on soft ground, Dave spun around and threw Karkat onto the grass. Karkat grunted as he fit the floor. He sat up and rubbed his back.

"The fuck man?" He yelled at Dave.

Dave just shrugged and said, "I wasn't gonna let you unleash your rage in there. I still don't even know what you're mad about".

"I go speak to Terezi for one minute, a friend I haven't seen in forever, and you just jump at the chance to go work the moves with Egbert" Karkat shouted.

"Who? John? Dude we were chilling, talking about movies and stuff I wasn't trying to get in his pants" Dave explained.

Kanaya and Rose just blinked in confusion and walked up to them.

"Dave, what's going on?" Rose asked, looking down at Karkat.

"I took a break from the tables to get a drink and chat. I was talking to this guy called John and we were getting on pretty good. But then Captain Shouty-mouth here just starts yelling at me so I brought him out here to cool off" Dave shrugged.

"Alright alright, why don't we go inside and jump back on music duty" Rose pushed him through the door and they went inside. Kanaya helped Karkat back to his feet. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he turned away.

"Don't bother Kanaya, I know what you're gonna say. I just...saw them laughing together and I swear they were flirting too. I just lost it" Karkat grumbled.

Kanaya sighed, "I know, but you're not making yourself look any better in front of John. If you want to win his heart, fighting's not the way to do it".

Karkat sighed too, " I know, I know you're right". He sat on the cold grass and let the chill cool him. Kanaya sat with him. She noticed parts of his costume missing and asked where they were.

"I threw some of it off inside when I yelled at Strider" Karkat admitted. Kanaya silently rolled her eyes. She patted his shoulder with a sympathetic hand.

"I have no doubt you'll be able to get John to like you Karkat. But you need some new techniques" She tutted.

Karkat nodded, "I do don't I?".

They talked for a while before the outdoors became a little too cold and they went back inside. Kanaya saw Vriska dressed as Tinkerbell trying to chat up a nervous Tavros who was dressed as Peter pan sat by the door. She decided not to interveen. Instead she sat Karkat down with Rose, Terezi and herself for a chat.

"So how's things at the musem?" Karkat asked, calmer now.

"Still good, peaceful. Your brother's still doing fine" Kanaya informed him.

"Brother?" Rose asked. Would she ever know all these relations?

"Yes. When Karkat retired, his step-brother Kankri took his place" Kanaya explained and Rose nodded, "Does your dad still teach?".

"Yeah same as always" Karkat shrugged.

"Oh, your dad's a teacher?" Rose smiled.

"Yeah, he teaches small children. They love him, I've seen it. They were all yelling 'Mr Vantas, Mr Vantas' like it was the only name they knew" Karkat told her.

Rose smiled, he must be a nice man. She wondered if Karkat got along with him at all.

"Guys, come finish this food or I'll have too much to throw out. Party ends in a couple of hours" Aranea called and everyone went up to grab some last minute snacks.

Apart from the little hiccups in between, Rose thought the party was a buzz and hoped there would be one next year. She kept thinking about how close she had gotten to Kanaya and would end up turning red. Even later that night when she was sleeping off the rest of her energy, she'd lie under the covers, look in the slight gap of her curtains and see the stars of the night. They just reminded her of a certain precious stargirl who incidently was doing the same thing in her own room. Kanaya kissed the stars goodnight and went into bed. Before sleep took her, she giggled to herself and whispered upward, "Goodnight Lalande star".


	13. Chapter 13 - Third Quarter

"Venus is in your line of path, Virgo. It may be time to take that chance you've been longing for. Don't let yourself get too high or you may have a harder drop should you fall" Kanaya read out, magazine in hand.

Rose looked up from her book and asked "Reading horoscopes?".

Kanaya nodded, "I love horoscopes. What a lovely idea that we may be able to predict our future with the stars".

Rose just shook her head with a smile, same old Kanaya and her love of the Astro-world.

"Ooh, reading mine would you Kanaya" Aranea asked, carrying some boxes away.

Kanaya scrolled down the page, "Ah! Here it is: One of today's special aspects won't recur for some time. For you this is likely to be a moment of truth. You could arrive at a key decision relating to family - and where you live Scorpio".

Aranea sighed, "It's probably talking about my sister trouble. She's still staying at my place".

"Does she still have her taranchula there?" Kanaya asked.

"Yeah, it's not too bad though. I actually like spiders" Aranea smiled, walking away with the boxes.

"Rose? What's your star sign?" Kanaya smiled.

"Oh erm, Sagittarius" Rose answered, finishing her lunch.

"Let's see: The turn around you've been needing is in sight. Enjoy it while you can or joy may be fleeting. A loved one may introduce conflict but practise patience or you may loose all your hard work".

Rose didn't fully understand what it meant but she had a rough idea of what it was trying to say.

"Hang on, Sagittarius? The time for that sign is coming up soon" Kanaya spoke aloud.

"Oh yeah, my birthday's in about two weeks" Rose chuckled.

"What?! When, why didn't you tell me?" Kanaya gasped.

"Calm down, it's December 4th" Rose laughed.

Kanaya relaxed a little but she still had a concerned look on her face. Why hadn't Rose told her? At least everyone pitched in for a giant card and present on _her_ birthday. She chuckled remembering how Rose had no idea her birthday had come and she was angry at herself because it was 'something she should have asked about when they made friends'. She'd definitely think of something to get the blonde. Then she had an idea. Kanaya looked down at the horoscope again.

_'It may be time to take that chance you've been longing for.'_

Kanaya took a deep breath, "Rose?".

Rose looked up, Kanaya having caught her attention. Suddenly Kanaya felt more nervousness with Rose's gaze on her. She put the magazine down and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"I was wondering...erm... perhaps maybe, if you're not busy of course, you might consider if you wanted..." Kanaya struggled to find the words.

Rose chuckled, "Oh Kanaya you're so funny. Just relax and then speak".

Kanaya smiled wryly and tried again, "Well, I wondered if you'd...like to go to dinner for your birthday".

Rose smiled, "Yeah, that'd be lovely".

Kanaya winced, "Actually that came out wrong. I meant like...".

There was a pause.

"...Like a date? Kanaya...are you asking me out for my birthday?" Rose asked quietly.

"Well I'm trying to" Kanaya blushed, her heart beating fast.

Rose chuckled, "Kanaya you're so sweet. I'd love to go and no I didn't have plans".

Kanaya smiled, "Great. December 4th is on a Friday right?".

Rose nodded. Kanaya showed her a grin, "Make sure you wear something fancy".

"I will" Rose grinned back. Her heart was skipping like a boxer in a training session. She had a date, WITH KANAYA MARYAM. Nothing could ruin her day now.

* * *

Rose sat in her older sister's living room, mobile phone in hand and crossed legged on the sofa.

After lots of food and a couple of drinks, Roxy and Dave had fallen asleep watching the movie there were all enjoying together. Rose used the term enjoying lightly. One of the things she loved about Thanksgiving was the fact that the three of them spent it together, like how they were a good few years ago growing up. She didn't get to see her sister very much these days, but even when Roxy was across the country this year she still made it back for their traditional Thanksgiving dinner. She knew Mom would be proud of them staying together as family.

"So you feel full yet?" Rose laughed down the phone.

"Ready to burst" Kanaya joked in reply.

Rose giggled, "Same as me then. The others have fallen asleep".

"Enjoying some alone time then I assume. We were all playing trivial pursuit and the game ended long ago, but Porrim and Mother keeping asking each other random questions to see who's smarter" Kanaya tutted.

Rose laughed, "Sounds like a blast".

"For them probably, thank god you called I was about to retire of boredom" Kanaya looked through her doorway at the two women sat at the table with question cards.

Rose chuckled again, "I'm surprised you didn't join them".

"Playing the game was enough for me. I'm letting them continue to battle it out. I'm assuming the movie wasn't all that interesting if your family's asleep"

"Actually the movie was pretty interesting, they've just had plenty of food and some drinks so they're all comfy and sleepy"

"Ah I see. Is your sister leaving again tomorrow?"

"Well I think she's staying with Dave this week and we're going to celebrate my birthday early before she goes back to travelling states. She's seeing America since she couldn't do while we were young"

"That's wonderful" Kanaya chuckled, "I wonder how Aranea and her sister are getting on".

"Well Aranea said to me that she's going to stay at her mom and dad's place with Vriska for the weekend. They're all going to spend Thanksgiving together like our families"

"Oh I see. We'll have to ask her how it went on Monday".

Rose agreed. There was a pause where they both didn't say anything and just basked in each other's presence, even if it was on the phone.

"Kanaya! Come help with the dishes" Rose heard Mrs. M's voice in the distance and Kanaya called back.

"Sorry Rose, I have to go help clean up" Kanaya sighed

"It's fine, I should go clean up while everyone's asleep anyway" Rose smiled, "Speak soon?".

"Of course. See you Rose" Kanaya finished, dropping the call.

Rose stared at her phone for a while, smiling, but when she realised she was, rolled her eyes. "Silly Rose" She murmured before picking herself up and dragging her feet to the table for the plates.


	14. Chapter 14 - Candle

"Happy Birthday Rose!" Everyone cheered and laughed.

Rose had a wide grin on her face as she thanked them.

Aranea stepped forward and presented a giant card just like they had on Kanaya's birthday.

"From all of us" She smiled.

Rose took the card and opened it up. There were signatures and messages all over and in loads of different colours.

"Aw, thank you guys" Rose chuckled.

"Happy Birthday! I like to garden at home and I've been growing these in my green-house. From all of us in the Space department, we thought you might like them" Jade winked, handing Rose a bouquet in lilac paper and wrapped with a green ribbon.

"Roses!" Rose laughed loud, "Aw, thank you Jade. You're all so sweet".

"Don't forget this" John grinned handing over a smaller gift bag to Rose.

She looked inside and saw a dark blue box. Letting Jade hold the flowers for a bit, she opened it up and saw inside was a small gold circular necklace. Engraved on the front was the symbol on her uniform.

"From all of us in the Physics department. We thought, should you ever leave, you'll have this to remember the museum by" Aranea showed her a warm smile.

Rose felt so touched, everyone had been so nice to her ever since she started and these gifts were truly sweet.

"Thank you so much everyone" She smiled softly, and gave them all hugs.

Everyone went back to work and Aranea helped her put on the necklace.

"It's really pretty" Rose admired.

Aranea chuckled and Rose smelt her birthday roses.

"Mm, these roses smell great" She spoke.

"Jade's flowers are always great. She really has green fingers in my opinion" Aranea winked, "Her favourite colour too".

"Right"

"Well, guess we'd better get back to work. Kanaya's touring today so we'll be doing the double talk when she arrives"

"Okay, I'll go put these away in my locker and head to the display".

* * *

Kanaya brought the guests around and the girls gave a talk together before Aranea gave one on the next display alone. Kanaya edged over to Rose and whispered a hello.

"Hi" Rose whispered back with a giggle, "Nice bunch today?".

"Mm, really keen" Kanaya smiled. They both stood watching the visitors for a second before Kanaya spoke up again.

"By the way..." She whispered.

Rose looked up.

"I was thinking I could come at six tonight...that is...if you still want to go?" Kanaya asked.

"Of course I do! Six is great" Rose smiled. What was Kanaya thinking? Rose couldn't wait to go.

* * *

"Well happy birthday anyway and enjoy your hot date" Dave wished.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will" Rose snickered, before dropping the call and putting her phone in a handbag.

She looked in the mirror and padded herself down one more time. She felt nervous like she used to feel when she first went out places with Kanaya. They'd been out quite a few times, but this was a _date_ and she wasn't going to mess it up. She'd finally got the attention of someone she'd loved for over 5 months, it was like a dream.

_Beep, beep._

There was horn beeping outside that pulled her away from her thoughts. Rose gulped and opened the door. Parked by the pavement and leaning on her motorbike, two helmets in each arm, was Kanaya Maryam herself.

She smiled wide at Rose, "Hello Miss Birthday Girl".

Rose grinned and locked the door behind her, "Hello Miss Maryam".

Kanaya admired Rose as she came down the stairs. The blonde was wearing a lilac velvet dress with violet purple stripes on the chest. It reached the middle of her carves and there was a gold cord around her waist. The black sleeves were short and puffed out around her shoulders. Her hair was extremely neat and she wore a gold headband. A true beauty that went without saying.

Rose joined her next to the bike and Kanaya handed her one of the helmets.

"Care to hop on?" Kanaya grinned and Rose giggled.

"Have you ever ridden a motorbike before?" Kanaya asked.

Rose shook her head, "I tried when I was younger but I fell off and stuck to cars".

Kanaya chuckled and sat back on the bike, Rose managing to climb on behind her. With a giddy jump in her chest, she wrapped her arms around Kanaya's waist while the dark-haired of them put on her own helmet. Rose couldn't contain the giant grin on her face.

Kanaya started up the bike and Rose clung a little tighter. They drove off on to the main road and all the way to the restaurant.

* * *

Rose looked up and read "The Sweet Cherub" on the front of the building.

"Have you ever been here?" Kanaya asked, leading her inside.

"No never"

"Neither have I. I've wanted to try it but never got around to it. I thought we could share the experience together" Kanaya smiled and Rose's heart melted. She was so sweet.

They went in and were greeted with a young male who wore rectangular glasses, a little like John's but larger. He had a welcoming grin and was rather attractive.

"Welcome ladies, my name is Jake. Table for two?" He smiled.

Kanaya confirmed and he led them to a beautiful window seat with Christmas lights along the top edge. The restaurant was mostly cream coloured with beech furniture and red draping. There was a dim glow to the lighting except for the Christmas lights that were shining bright and shaped like mini lanterns.

"Wow, this place is beautiful" Rose whispered to Kanaya as they sat down.

Kanaya's red dress swished slightly as she descended and Rose admired it against her pale skin. Turns out Rose wasn't the only one who could wear any colour.

"I agree, it's very nice. We'll have to come back" Kanaya smiled innocently as she blushed a little.

"Is that a promise?" Rose smirked.

"I hope so" Kanaya smiled shyly.

Rose giggled at her. Having such pale skin meant there was no hiding her blush ever and Rose found it adorable when she did blush.

"Hello ladies, thank you for coming. Here are your menus. Would you like any drinks?" A young female waitress asked, coming up to their table and setting down two red leather books. 'The Sweet Cherub' was in gold italics on the front.

Kanaya ordered a drink and then turned to Rose, "What would you like Rose?".

Rose had a quick look in the menu and then eventually decided on something, although she didn't want to spend too much considering Kanaya had said she wasn't letting her pay tonight.

"I'll be back soon with your drinks and to take your orders" The waitress smiled. Her short silver hair was in waves and brought out the green in her eyes. She walked away and went through the kitchen door.

"Thanks again for inviting me here Kanaya, and paying too" Rose thanked softly.

"Thank _you_ Miss Lalonde. Thank you for accepting and giving me the pleasure of your company on your birthday" Kanaya winked and it was Rose's turn to blush.

They both looked at the menu and were trying to decide on what to eat. It took them ages to finally settle with something but they were still wondering whether it was the right choice once the waitress returned. She giggled and wrote down their order before taking the menus and leaving them to their drinks. Again she said she'd be back and left them alone.

"So how has your birthday been?" Kanaya asked.

"Perfect" Rose grinned.

Kanaya smiled warmly then gasped, "Oh! Speaking of your birthday".

She reached down into her bag and pulled out a small soft present. It was wrapped in purple paper with pink spots and a gold bow with a tag that read "To a sweet Rose".

Rose gasped, "Kanaya! You didn't have to get me a gift!".

"I wanted to" Kanaya smiled, "Open it".

Rose gently pulled off the box and undid the wrapping lightly. When she revealed what was inside she made an "aww" sound. Before her was a pair of wineberry coloured gloves, each one embroidered with the initials R L in fancy purple italic lettering, all the curls in place. They were truly wonderful and Kanaya had personalised them so they were just for her.

"Kanaya, they're beautiful. Thank you so much" Rose grinned and Kanaya grinned with happiness.

"You're very welcome Rose" She spoke softly, "You should know, that's only a third of the gift. I was going to bring the rest of it but I'm afraid it was a little big. Would you join me after dinner to get it?".

Rose nodded, wondering what it could be.

"Try on the gloves, I wasn't sure it they would fit or not. It's not often I make gloves" Kanaya chuckled.

"You made these?!" Rose asked shocked. They looked store bought, no, _better_.

"Oh yes" Kanaya laughed, "You'll see why later".

Rose gently slid them on her hands. They fit perfectly and were extremely comfortable.

"Stylish and comfy. I think you may be a genius Kanaya" Rose said, though she had no doubt.

Kanaya laughed, "I dont' know about that".

Rose assured her it was true as she wrapped them back in the paper and put them safely in her handbag. The waitress returned a few minutes later with their food and Kanaya smiled with surprise.

"My, that was quick" Kanaya said and Rose agreed.

"We aim to get food out very quickly" The waitress smiled.

"Well thank you..." Kanaya looked at her name badge, "Calliope".

Calliope grinned, "You're very welcome. Please enjoy your meals and just call me when you're finished".

"What a lovely girl" Rose smiled.

"I know. I'll be sure to leave her a tip." Kanaya smiled, "Well Rose, to your birthday".

Kanaya held her glass forward and Rose clinked her's with it. They took a sip at the same time and giggled, before eating what they thought was the best food in their whole area.


	15. Chapter 15 - Waning Crescent

Rose clung onto Kanaya as they pulled onto a small drive.

"So this is where you live" Rose smiled, "I'm finally seeing the great Kanaya's house".

"Oh, it's nothing impressive don't worry" Kanaya laughed.

Kanaya pulled a waterproof sheet over the bike and asked Rose to hold the helmets. She unlocked the door and led her inside.

The hall was smaller than Rose's, probably because her stairs were by the front door. The hall itself felt welcoming and homely. Should she really be surprised, Kanaya knew her stuff.

"Come on up, your gift is up here" Kanaya beckoned.

Rose followed her up the stairs and when they reached the top Kanaya covered her eyes with her hands. Rose giggled and allowed herself to be led. Eventually she heard a door being opened and was led through a doorway. She heard a click of a light switch and then Kanaya's voice.

"Ready Rose? 3,2,1, surprise".

The blonde opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her was the pink coat Kanaya had spotted when they went shopping, only on the top left she'd embroidered Rose's initials in the same purple fancy lettering. Around the neck of the dummy wearing the coat was a pair of earmuffs with an initial on each side. They were the same like pink as the fluffy edge on the coat hood.

"Oh Kanaya... you got the..." Rose couldn't finish.

Kanaya chuckled, "Do you like it? I couldn't let that coat go to waste when you looked so beautiful in it".

Rose turned to her and blushed, "You honestly think I looked beautiful?".

Then it was Kanaya's turn to blush. She nodded and paused before saying, "I think you always look beautiful Rose".

Rose's chest felt like it going to explode and she was sure her heart couldn't beat any faster. She was wrong, yet again.

Rose looked into Kanaya's jade-eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck. Their eyes began to close and their faces moved closer. They touched noses for a quick second, before Rose closed the gap between and their lips touched in a sweet kiss.

Blood rushed all the way up Rose's body and filled her head making it spin. Her heart beat ten-fold and took control from her brain. Now _it_ ruled her body. Kanaya's arms wrapped around Rose's waist and pulled her in a little tighter. Their lips slowly parted and they looked at each other through half-lidded eyes.

"For the record Kanaya, I think you're always beautiful too" Rose whispered and they kissed again, this time with more passion.

Their minds were slowly turning to mush and before they knew it, their hands began to explore. Rose ran her fingers through Kanaya's dark hair and Kanaya slid her hands down Rose's hips. They began undressing, undoing each other's zips and kicking off shoes, making their way toward Kanaya's bed.

Rose couldn't believe it, she was kissing Kanaya, _more_ than kissing. The very one she'd fallen in love with, was in her arms and removing her velvet gown. Kanaya felt the same, was this a dream? Was she actually sharing this wonderful and passionate moment with the Lalonde she couldn't stop thinking about?

Rose pushed Kanaya down on to the bed and sat in her lap. She kissed her neck and carried on down her chest leaving all of Kanaya's senses tingling.

By the time they fell asleep, their clothes had been thrown around the floor and their underwear was mixed in between them. Not that it mattered right this minute, they could sort that when they woke up.

* * *

The smell of pancakes wafted into Rose's nose making her sniff the air. Why was she so hungry? She sat up, noticed she was missing her clothes and then understood where the hunger was from. She really worked up an appetite.

Pulling herself from Kanaya's green and black sheets, she picked her clothes from the floor and returned them to her body. Borrowing Kanaya's black bedrobe, she cautiously padded down the hallway and down the stairs.

Kanaya was in the kitchen, indeed making pancakes. Rose peered into the gap left by the door and saw the dark-haired of the two stood over her cooker, flipping a pan. She was wearing nothing except for some black underwear and her green sweater that matched Rose's.

Rose's mind flashed back to last night and she felt colour rise to her face. She lightly tapped it to calm down and slowly walked in.

"Morning Kanaya" Rose squeaked. Kanaya turned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

She coughed to correct her voice and asked "Making pancakes?"

Kanaya smiled, "That's right. I hope you like pancakes, I made you a plate".

She gestured toward a plate that was resting on the counter top and Rose smiled warmly.

"Aw, thanks" Rose chuckled, walking up and taking the plate.

"No problem, there's syrup and sugar on the dining table over there" Kanaya finished.

Rose took a seat and Kanaya joined her a couple of minutes after.

"These are really good Kanaya" Rose complimented and Kanaya thanked her with a smile.

"My mom has a secret recipe that people love. She taught it to me" Kanaya proceeded to eat her own pancakes.

"Mm, these are probably the best I've ever tasted"

"Really?"

Rose nodded and Kanaya chuckled. She leant forward and lightly kissed her head with a quiet thank you. She stood to go grab a drink but was stopped in her tracks.

"Kanaya, I want you" Rose spoke out on impulse. Kanaya looked back in confusion and Rose felt the embarrassment rise.

"W-What I meant was, I wanna be with you. I-I... I love you Kanaya Maryam" Rose corrected.

Kanaya's mouth was frozen in an open position. Was Rose...asking her out?!

"Are you asking me out?" Kanaya asked slowly.

Rose paused and looked her dead in the eye, "I am. Kanaya, will you be my girlfriend?".

Kanaya's heart began skipping again like the night before. She grinned wide and nodded.

"Of course I will Rose Lalonde, you wonderful starlight" Kanaya laughed and Rose jumped up to hug her.

They hugged tight and Rose kissed her lovingly.

Finally, after all her waiting... Rose had made it. She'd finally won the heart of space.

* * *

After spending all morning together, Kanaya drove Rose home on her motorbike. Rose promised to come and collect her present once she'd showered and changed out of last night's clothes.

She waved Kanaya goodbye and walked down the street to her house. Once she got to the small stairs, a familiar face greeted her.

"There she is!...In the same dress she said she was going to wear yesterday..." Terezi exclaimed when she saw Rose return home.

Rose blushed and Terezi's confused face turned into a cheeky one.

"YOU DIDN'T" Terezi gasped.

"Erm-"

"Ooooh Rose, you and Kanaya finally did the _nasty_. I kind of feel proud here" Terezi interrupted.

Rose groaned and opened up her door letting them both in.

"I came to wish you a belated birthday and bring my present but I see you were _otherwise occupied_" Terezi snickered.

Rose just shot her a cheeky smile.

"Come on Rose, please admit you two did the business last night and put me out of my misery. I've been waiting for you two to get together for ages" Terezi begged.

"Alright Terez, no more waiting, considering she's my GIRLFRIEND" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeaaaaah!" Terezi cheered, "Thank god, it finally happened".

Rose nodded, "It was all so fast but, I couldn't be happier right now. I've got the person I've dreamed of. She's with _me_".

* * *

**Hey-lo, hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) Just to say, I cut out most of the action because of 's rules etc. Hope the chapter was fine without though :) How do you feel? Your babies are growing up haha. See you in the future chapters, Twiinlex.S x**


	16. Chapter 16 - Bright

Kanaya continued drying her head with a towel while she answered the door. She expected Rose to be there, but before her was her older sister.

"Hello Kanaya" Porrim smiled.

"Porrim?" Kanaya was surprised, "What brings you here?".

"Well I was coming to have a chat and see how your date went. I wanted to know if she liked your coat idea too..." Porrim began. She looked down at Kanaya's black leggings and big green sweater combo, "Have you just had a shower?"

Kanaya looked at the towel around her neck.

"Something's going on... you don't shower in the afternoon unless you need to. You always shower in the morning" Porrim raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I just felt like one...to warm up" Kanaya shrugged.

Porrim wasn't convinced but she let it slide, "You going to let me in then?".

Kanaya stepped aside and let the older of them pass into the living room. She sat down but then spotted a gold headband on the coffee table.

"Kanaya? Who's it that?" Porrim asked pointing to it.

Kanaya looked at the gold headband and bit her lip, "T-That's mine".

"No it's not, you don't buy gold clothes so why would you need a matching headband?" Porrim questioned.

"I-I...felt like a change?" Kanaya spoke and Porrim rolled her eyes.

Then it hit her.

"Hang on...shower in the afternoon, left over clothes..." Porrim deduced, "Rose was here...wasn't she? I dare you to deny it. Go on Kanaya, lie to me some more".

She'd stumped Kanaya there. The younger sister didn't like to lie. She was an honest person.

Kanaya sighed, "Okay, Rose may have needed to stop the night".

"Woah, 'needed'? Why not just a sleepover?" Porrim grinned.

Kanaya slapped her hand over her hand.

"Ha! You two spent the night together! And I don't mean sleeping!" Porrim pointed at her dramatically, "Really Kanaya? You know you can't fool your big sister. Nothing's kept from me".

Kanaya slapped her palm to her forehead while Porrim crossed her arms in triumph, a smiled on her face.

"Fine...I...we...may have..." Kanaya began to admit.

"You two must really want each other. It's taken you over half a year to summon the courage for a first date and bam, you're sleeping together" Porrim chuckled.

Kanaya made an embarrassed groan and sat on the sofa.

"So? Tell me about the date" Porrim smiled.

Kanaya looked at her for a minute and then smiled to herself happily, "Oh Porrim it was perfect. We laughed, talked, the food was great. Rose looked so beautiful and she looked truly happy. To think she could be so happy in my company".

Porrim smiled warmly, "You really love her don't you?".

Kanaya paused and then nodded with a grin. Porrim chuckled and picked up the gold headband from the coffee table. She walked up to Kanaya and placed it on her head.

"Then make sure she knows it. Don't ever let her think you don't care" Porrim winked. Kanaya smiled.

"There's something else Porrim" She spoke looking up at her.

"Hm?"

"She asked me out...and I accepted. We're dating now...".

There was a pause before Porrim cheered, "Yes! Finally! You did it! Aren't you happy?".

"Of course I am, I couldn't be happier...but I think it's still sinking in" Kanaya laughed.

Porrim picked her up and spun her around like she was a child again, cheering about how happy she was her sister had fallen in love.

_Knock, Knock_.

The girls both looked at each other. Kanaya realised it must be Rose. Porrim pushed her toward the door.

"Go on, it might be your lover~" Porrim purred.

She hid behind the door while Kanaya opened it up. Just as thought, Rose stood there with a giant smile.

"Hey Kanaya" Rose greeted.

"Hi Rose" Kanaya smiled, "Come on in".

Rose stepped inside, quickly sharing a kiss with Kanaya as she passed. The blonde spotted something out the corner of her eye and span around quickly. She caught Porrim trying to sneak away back into the living room. She eldest of them froze in her steps.

"Porrim? You scared me" Rose sighed with relief, "Nice to see you".

Porrim laughed nervously, "Heh, nice to er- see you too Rose. Happy Birthday for yesterday".

"Thank you Porrim" Rose grinned.

Rose looked at Kanaya but then frowned.

Kanaya blinked, "Something wrong?".

Rose gently pointed to the headband on Kanaya's head. Kanaya glanced up and laughed nervously too, "Your headband".

"I _thought_ I'd left it here" Rose smiled, "Why don't you keep it? It looks good in your dark-hair".

Kanaya smiled gratefully and then spoke, "Thank you Rose. Why don't we go fetch your presents?".

Rose went up the stairs and Kanaya followed close behind. When her younger sister passed her, Porrim murmured "Felt like a change, my ass" with a grin. Kanaya hushed her and carried on up.

When they reached Kanaya's room, the coat and earmuffs remained on the dummy still there from when she last saw it. Underneath it on the floor was the gold cord from her dress.

"Ah that's here too" Rose noticed, picking it up off the floor.

"Oh I hadn't even seen it there, I spotted the headband of course but not that" Kanaya chuckled.

"Yeah, me either. I only spotted it when I changed at home this morning" Rose explained, "It's usually held up by some belt loops but er...". She spoke quietly with a smile, "...you pulled it out and it fell on the floor".

Porrim, who was hiding by the bedroom door, had to cover her mouth to stop the hysterics from giving away her position.

"Oh, sorry" Kanaya laughed.

Rose shook her head with a wink, "It was a little hot to see you so passionate".

Kanaya blushed deeply and Porrim wasn't sure she could contain the laughter anymore it was becoming very hard. She decided she should sneak back downstairs before she was caught.

The girls pulled the coat from the dummy and folded it up, placing it in a gift bag with the earmuffs. Rose quickly dropped the cord inside.

"Thank you so much Kanaya" Rose smiled happily.

"It's fine, you deserve it" Kanaya grinned.

"I mean for everything. I can't explain how happy I am. Thank you for accepting me into your heart" Rose chuckled.

Their smiling lips met in a happy kiss, more loving than passionate unlike last night.

They heard a loud cough come from downstairs which made them pull apart and look at each other. They paused but soon started giggling together.

"Want to stay for a drink?" Kanaya asked with a cheeky smile and Rose nodded. They padded down the stairs, fingers entwined until Porrim jumped up on them and made Kanaya turn the heating up.


	17. Chapter 17 - Next Moon

The second week of December was a slow one, not many visitors this time of year. Most employees used this chance to fix displays or add new ones. Some even used the time to finish up pending paperwork.

Mrs Dolorosa Maryam walked through the museum with a big smile, "Everything looks so lovely. Nice Christmas decorations this year". Everyone thanked her.

Rose came around the corner and almost bumped into her. She gasped and stepped aside, "Sorry Mrs.M".

"No trouble Rose dear, no accidents" Mrs.M smiled, "I was heading to the Physics department now I've just finished in the Space department. Would you walk there with me?".

"Oh sure!" Rose smiled and escorted her to their section.

She admired the displays and the new decorations Aranea and John had put up. Rose and Tavros had worked on putting the small tree together. The girls had even added a new temporary display that told the public about Christmas lights.

"This is all so lovely, I like the new display" Mrs.M clapped lightly.

"Thanks Mrs.M" Aranea smiled.

"Oh! While I remember...Rose, I heard from Kanaya that you would be unfortunately be spending Christmas alone this year" Mrs.M turned back to Rose.

Rose nodded, "I'm afraid so".

"Well, if you give consent, we would be very happy if you would join us this year" Mrs.M smiled.

Rose was surprised, "I-I would love to. Are you sure you would like that?".

"Of course! Christmas isn't a time to spend alone, especially when it concerns family".

_Family_. Rose was considered family? What wonderful people the Maryams really were.

"Well in that case, I would be very grateful to come and spend Christmas with you" Rose grinned and Mrs M nodded with a smile.

"Great news" She began to walk away but leant into Rose slightly and whispered, "Don't worry, Kanaya has a double bed".

Rose's mouth dropped open and her cheeks filled with colour. Mrs M may seem classy and proper on the outside but Rose saw that on the inside she was just as cheeky as her eldest daughter Porrim.

"Good work everyone, please keep it up till next week and then we can all enjoy a wonderful holiday" Mrs M grinned, taking her leave and heading to the Chemistry department.

Aranea waved as she departed and turned toward Rose with a cheeky smile, "Family huh? Seems like Mrs M knows about your relationship with Kanaya".

Rose smiled wryly, "Guess so. Bless the Maryams, they already think of me as family".

Aranea giggled, "I know, it is very sweet".

"Wait...Christmas with the Maryams? Oh god Aranea! What if I mess up? What if I offend them in some big way?" Rose began to worry.

"Shh! You'll be fine, just be yourself and you can't go wrong. They already love you...one of them more than the others" Aranea tittered.

Rose playfully whacked her with the paperwork in her hand and Aranea snickered.

"Seriously though, you'll be fine" Aranea smiled.

"I hope so" Rose sighed.

Saturday was a warmer one, unlike the chilly Friday night.

Rose pulled her freshly dried clothes and uniform out the dryer and switched it off. She pulled up her stripy ironing board and lay out her uniform on top. She was about to grab her iron but then her mobile began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered once she took it from the top of the fireplace.

"Hi Rose, it's Kanaya" A voice sounded.

"Hey, everything alright?" Rose smiled to herself.

"Sort of. I was wondering if you're busy right now"

"No not really, just about to iron my uniform"

"Could I ask you for a favour?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, I got a request today. It's for a wedding dress"

"Great!-"

"The thing is, you're the only one I know in the right size...and I need a model".

"Oh I see! I could be a model for you I think" Rose agreed.

"Great! Thank you so much Rose!" Kanaya grinned.

"It's no problem" Rose laughed, "Just let me finish ironing this and I'll be right there".

"Alright. See you later. Love you" Kanaya finished.

"Love you too" Rose responded, before disconnecting the call.

Rose tapped the front door with her knuckles. She saw a shadow in the door window head toward the door and open it up.

"Oh thank you for coming Rose, you're a life-saver" Kanaya smiled when she saw her.

"It's fine honestly" Rose laughed, coming in as Kanaya stepped aside.

They both hurried up the stairs. Kanaya's bedroom door was left open.

Rose walked in and saw the usual size-able room with it's multi-fabric draping and potted plants. The see-through doored wardrobe showed her outfits all hung up and arranged in colour, what else could you expect from Kanaya? Her silk green bed was made and look soft as always. Rose's mind wandered back to when she fell asleep in it with Kanaya's arms around her. Oh yeah, it was soft alright.

"I've made a prototype but I just need you to try it on so I can adjust the measurements" Kanaya explained.

She pulled a screen across and revealed the wedding dress held up by a dummy. It reached the floor and had a two-layer floaty skirt with sequins lining the ends, making it sparkle. The bodice was a sweetheart neckline with scrunched-material for the sleeves. It had a vine pattern sewn over it and along the waist-line, with gems lining it. Around the waist was a wide pink ribbon that tied into a bow on the side. It was extremely pretty and Rose even gasped a little when she saw it.

"Oh wow Kanaya! What a beautiful dress, I can't believe you made this" Rose stepped forward and lightly touched the gems and ribbon, "I knew you had skills but this is amazing".

Kanaya blushed a little, "Thank you Rose, you're very sweet".

Rose smiled, "It's true. So will you help me get it on?"

Kanaya nodded and Rose began to remove her clothes. Kanaya forced herself to look away slightly so she wouldn't stare at the body she admired so much. She pulled the dress down from the dummy and squatted down, holding it open for Rose to climb into. Once she was in the middle, Kanaya began to pull the dress up but when she was at the top Rose quickly pecked her head with her lips.

Kanaya looked at her, "_Rose!_".

"I'm sorry" Rose giggled, "You just looked so serious".

Kanaya's expression melted into a smile and they both giggled, "Sorry. I was just concentrating".

She helped Rose get the sleeves on and zipped up the side, tying the bow back in place. Stepping back, she looked at Rose and froze. Of course Kanaya had imagined what she would see in her head...but oh, oh how much more beautiful it was in real life.

She stared at the blonde and how even more elegant and pretty she looked right now. Her blue eyes matched the pink of the ribbon and white of the fabric, making it look even more glamorous. Kanaya couldn't pull her eyes away, she was just hooked in amazement.

"_Kanaya!_" Rose called.

"Hm? What?" Kanaya spoke, snapping out of her day-dream.

Rose tucked some hair behind her ear, "How does it look?".

"Rose, I-" Kanaya started then she took a minute with her hands held together, "You look so beautiful Rose".

Rose blushed, looked away and then smiled, "Thanks heheh...you really think so?".

Kanaya nodded slowly, still taking in the vision. She dropped her hands and coughed, "Well erm, shall I get on with it?".

Rose chuckled, "Sure. Where do you need to look at first?"


	18. Chapter 18 - Infrared

"You're so lucky Rose. I hear Mrs. M's cooking is great" Jade smiled.

"Oh it _is_ Jade, I wish you could try some. Kanaya makes it perfectly." Rose smiled.

"Right, everything's ready. Shall we go?" Kanaya checked all their things were in the boot of Rose's car.

"Yup" Rose nodded, "I can't wait to see you all after Christmas break".

They all agreed and wished everyone a happy holiday. Rose and Kanaya passed out hugs and got in the car. Everyone waved them off in the back mirror as they pulled away from the museum and sped off down the streets.

"Right, remember you're going to have to tell me the directions" Rose reminded Kanaya as she drove ahead while Kanaya put on her radio and changed the stations.

"No problem, I'll guide you through all the way there" Kanaya smiled checking her phone, "Oh looks like Porrim's already arrived there. She's just told mother we're on our way".

"Great" Rose grinned.

Mrs. M and Porrim were taking the day off today so they could attend to other things so Rose and Kanaya decided to drive all the way up to her mother's after work, Kanaya locking up the museum for Christmas. With Kanaya's money earned from her dress commission, they had more cash for the holiday. Rose had left her suitcase in the back of her car all day and picked Kanaya up this morning so she could drop her's in and they could go to work together. In all honesty, Rose was just as nervous as she was excited to go and spend Christmas with the Maryams. Even so she was extremely happy to have been invited and wouldn't miss it for anything.

"Did the girls like your Christmas gifts?" Kanaya asked turning the music down a little.

"Oh yeah" Rose chuckled, "Jade was pleased with her squiddle keepsake box. She said she remembered loving the squiddles as a child so I got it for her. Aranea insisted on taking hers home and opening it on Christmas day, and I got John that Nic Cage box set. He frowned at first but soon understood it was a joke. He even said he might revisit the films later in the holiday. I think Karkat might keep him busy though if grump-rump has his way".

She winked at Kanaya, who laughed and agreed. Kanaya shared her gifts which were somewhat more classy, just like herself. She also told Rose about what her sister had gotten everyone. Apparently she got some unusual presents, like Kankri's red woolly sweater for instance. Rose smiled, remembering Porrim's sense of humour and how she always seemed to mother him. They continued to chat about the upcoming holiday all the way to the Head-Maryam's house.

* * *

Rose parked her car in the garage with the family car and Porrim's smaller two-seater. Kanaya helped her unload the bags and pull them inside. It was pretty easy since there was just a bit of frost on the ground.

Kanaya opened the door and called out, "Hello~? We're here!".

"Kanaya?! Rose?! Come in here!" Mrs. M's voice came from an open set of clear glass double doors.

Kanaya told Rose to leave her bags there and they'd take them up in a bit. She took her girlfriend's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Hello girls" Mrs. M smiled. She caught eye of their hands and smiled, "Oh look at you two".

They both blushed a little but smiled. Mrs. M turned back to the way she was facing and pulled a pair of oven gloves from a hook on the wall. She pulled them onto her hands and opened the oven door, letting a nice warmth out into the kitchen. She removed a baking tray and slid some freshly cooked ginger-bread people onto a cooling rack.

"Oh Mother, you made the ginger-bread trolls already?" Kanaya frowned.

"Yes, I thought I'd get started early so you and Rose could eat them. Don't worry, you can still decorate them" Mrs. M smiled.

"Ginger-bread trolls?" Rose asked confused.

"Mm, Mother makes ginger-bread people every year and I decorate them to look like little trolls. It's an old tradition and I'm not perfectly sure how it started" Kanaya shrugged, "You want to help?".

Rose nodded with a grin.

"Alright, but we have to let them cool first" Mrs. M explained, and put them in the fridge.

"What else are you cooking Mother?" Kanaya asked bending down and looking into the oven window.

"Oh nothing right now but Ms Peixes is bringing over a cake later" Mrs. M nodded.

Kanaya frowned and Porrim burst into the room.

"I bet it's filled with the souls OF HER VICTIMS" Porrim wriggled her fingers in a claw shape.

"Porrim!" Mrs M scowled.

"Porrim and I have always joked that Meenah's aunt is evil. You can see it in her eyes. She makes lots of cakes and they're really tasty so we say she presents sacrifices to the great Betty Crocker in exchange for cooking skill" Kanaya grinned to Rose. Rose giggled and Mrs M rolled her eyes.

"You're both terrible" She scolded but she was laughing too.

They all snickered until there was a sharp knock on the door. They froze and Mrs M looked at Porrim. Porrim stared at her for a bit but then couldn't resist beginning to giggle again. Mrs M rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. As Porrim went into the living room through an archway to the right and Kanaya looked in the cupboards for something, Rose heard two voices come from outside the kitchen. Both were female so she guessed who was at the door.

"Rose dear? Come here would you" Mrs M called.

Rose and Kanaya blinked at each other before Rose walked down the hallway to the front door that was only open a little, probably to keep the heat in. She tapped Mrs M on the shoulder and she turned.

"Ah Rose, meet Ms Peixes" Mrs M smiled.

The woman stood before her looked extremely young, not far off Rose's own age. She had very long hair that was in a large amount and was jet black. She was slender yet curvaceous and was quite beautiful, from an outsider's perspective. Her said 'evil eyes' were pointed and of a sea blue colour. Her lids were coated in pink and black and her round lips were glossed dark pink. She smiled once she saw Rose, and Rose could see why the young Maryams thought she looked evil. The smile didn't really say "Hello nice to meet you", more like a "I'm a beautiful heart-breaker who wants your puppy dalmatians for my winter coat".

"How wonderful to meet you Rose. What a gorgeous addition to the family" Ms Peixes grinned toward Mrs M.

Rose smiled wryly back, "Why thank you and it's nice to meet you too Ms Peixes".

Mrs M took the cake from the lady in front of her so the two could shake hands.

"I live just next door, so if you ever need anything feel free to ask" Ms P told her and Rose nodded.

"Thanks for the cake as usual, Con" Mrs M smiled.

"You're welcome Dolly" Ms P chuckled. Rose assumed 'Dolly' was short for Dolorosa but she wasn't quite sure what 'Con' was short for.

"So, your name is Con?" Rose decided to ask.

"Oh no, my name is Condesce but Dolly calls me Con for short" Ms P laughed.

"Oh I see" Rose said.

"Well, I'd better put this in the fridge to keep it nice" Mrs M smiled, "But feel free to come over for a drink or chat as usual Con".

Ms P nodded, "I think I might do that. See you later perhaps". She waved to them and Rose waved back in Mrs M's place. She closed the door for her as she went into the kitchen with the cake plate in hand.

"Oh, pretty decoration this year" Kanaya smiled as she saw the cake come into the room. Rose stood in the doorway as Mrs M put it away on the fridge shelf.

"We can eat it on Christmas Eve. That way it'll be eaten before it soaks up any water" Mrs M explained, "Girls, why don't you help Porrim in the living room? The tree still needs decoration".

"Alright. Is the box down already?" Kanaya asked making her way out.

"Of course, Porrim's been putting the hangings up" Mrs M answered.

"Right sorry" Kanaya waved her hand in the air.

"Do you want to decorate the tree or put your things away Rose?" Kanaya smiled.

"Um, well there's no rush with my things so the tree is fine" Rose smiled back.

Kanaya led her into the living room where Porrim was stood on a ladder, finishing up with some lights for the wall. She was wearing a winter sweater just like Kanaya and Rose, only her's was a little better fitting and was a lighter colour than Kanaya's.

"Doing the tree?" She asked as Kanaya walked over to a giant cardboard box full of all kinds of decoration.

"Yep" Kanaya answered, "Rose will you take these?".

She handed Rose a bag of baubles and lights. Rose took them and put them next to the empty tree in the corner. Kanaya dug out some other things and joined her at the tree's side. They put the lights on first, then some tinsel and strings of beads and finally the baubles.

"Looks good" Porrim admired, walking up them now she'd finished on the walls, "Now for the finishing touch?".

"Right" Kanaya clicked. She picked up a shiny gold star from the box and handed it to Rose.

"Here you go. Youngest in the family finishes the tree" Kanaya smiled cheekily.

Rose smirked but she took the star happily, feeling like part of them. Porrim put the ladders next to the tree for her and she climbed up, propping the star on the top vertical branch.

"Now the lights" Kanaya chuckled.

Rose climbed back down and reached toward the plug socket. She flicked the switch and the tree lit up brightly. She joined the two Maryams and looked at the finished product with them.

"Good job girls. It looks beautiful" Porrim smiled. Rose and Kanaya nodded smiling too.

Mrs M came in, apron off, and saw the tree lit up.

"Oh my" She gasped, "You finished that quickly! It looks beautiful too".

"Well there _was_ great help this year" Kanaya grinned at Rose who blushed slightly.

"Very true" Mrs M smiled, wrapping her arms around them. She admired their handy work and spoke out, "This is going to be a great Christmas. I can feel it".


	19. Chapter 19 - Landing

It felt like Rose had only blinked, before it was Christmas Eve already and the family was finishing up a game of the usual Trivial Pursuit. Kanaya had won, Rose had come second and Porrim and her mother had again gotten into their same 'who was smarter, let's answer some random questions to see' battle.

Kanaya and Rose sipped their drinks watching. Rose couldn't help but giggle at them while Kanaya kept slapping her hand to her head.

"I told you. This is what they were doing on Thanksgiving too" Kanaya moaned to Rose. Rose smiled warmly. She was actually enjoying watching them. It reminded her of the family life she used to have a few years ago. Kanaya sighed and stood up with her glass. She began to walk away and Rose blinked.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"To go get some air" Kanaya told her and Rose followed.

They went into the kitchen and dropped their glasses into the sink. Kanaya took Rose's hand and led her up the spiralling kitchen stairs. It led to the landing, which had deep red carpet and pine coloured wallpaper. They walked down the hall to the study and Kanaya swung the door open. There were long bookshelves on either side of the room and a big desk with a modern computer on top with a telephone. On one wall, there were various fabric rolls all stood up together.

"Oh, so this is where you keep your material" Rose chuckled.

Kanaya nodded and walked over to a pair of wide silver curtains. She took either side and pulled them apart with a powerful tug, revealing a set of clear double doors.

She turned toward Rose with a smile and held out her hand for the shorter of them to join her, "Join me M'lady?".

Rose smirked and took her girlfriend's hand, "Why thank you Lady Maryam".

Kanaya opened one of the doors and led her outside onto the balcony. They stepped out and let their feet crunch through the snowed surface.

"It's snowed quite a bit in the past few days" Rose smiled, "Looks like we're going to have a White Christmas".

Kanaya nodded and agreed, joining her side and cuddling the blonde in her arms. She shivered slightly but looked up at Kanaya and smiled.

Kanaya bit her lip, "Come on".

She led Rose back out, locking the balcony doors behind her. Rose blinked in confusion and laughed at Kanaya rushing around leading her everywhere. They went back downstairs and into the hallway. Kanaya picked up Rose's pink coat and put it on her.

Rose slipped her arms inside and took it from her to button up, "We're going out?".

"Mm" Kanaya smiled, moving Porrim's black dress-coat aside to reach for her own.

Rose pulled on her matching gloves and Kanaya pulled on a pair of green ones that matched her red coat.

"Quite festive" Rose smirked.

"Har Har" Kanaya smirked back, "Come on".

They crunched outside onto the snowed back-garden of the Maryam house and looked up. They kept blinking when the snowflakes fell onto their eyes, but still smiled up at the falling beauty.

Kanaya chuckled, "It's almost as beautiful as you Rose".

The blonde's already rosy cheeks from the cold, became a little redder, "Oh you big softie" she snickered.

Kanaya chuckled and Rose walked further out with her arms wide. She span in a circle with a grin and Kanaya watched with a warm gaze. Oh how she loved this girl. Rose span again and laughed before dropping onto the floor. Kanaya blinked in confusion but then Rose waved her arms up and down making a snow angel.

Kanaya laughed loud and joined her side. Rose stood and examined her work.

"Like it?" She grinned and Kanaya nodded.

Then the dark-haired girl took her example and dropped to the ground as well. She made a snow angel and stood back up, patting the snow from herself.

"Ta da" Kanaya smiled and Rose grinned.

She looked down but frowned instead, "Hang on...".

She bent and put a finger by the head. She made two unusual horn shapes and stood back up.

"There we go, now it's finished" She chuckled.

Kanya blinked and then realised, "Ohh, I see. You turned it into Rainbow Drinker the vampire".

"Yeah, only this time she's Rainbow Drinker the snow-angel" Rose laughed.

Kanaya chuckled and kissed her girlfriend, "Cute. Would she suck the snow of snowmen instead of virgin blood?".

"Probably. Maybe she'd be renamed the Ice Drinker" Rose smiled.

Kanaya nodded and thought to herself, zoning out. Rose noticed and sneakily picked up some snow. She rolled it into a ball and tossed it at Kanaya's arm. The Maryam's mouth dropped and Rose giggled hard. The blonde received a snowball straight back to the face and an innocent whistle from Kanaya.

"Oh you wanna do this" Rose grinned and hurled one back to her.

Kanaya dodged and soon enough they were engaged in a snowball fight, running around and taking cover behind ornaments.

Rose rolled together a giant snowball and grinned cheekily.

"..._No_" Kanaya pointed her finger but was still smiling.

Rose wriggled an eyebrow and began to run after her. Kanaya ran away shouting "No!" while Rose just laughed loudly. She fell onto the snow still laughing and Rose caught up to her. The Lalonde paused with a giggle and tossed the ball aside. She fell onto the snow too and rolled on Kanaya. The laughing slowed as she was greeted with a loving kiss.

"This means I win right" Rose mumbled.

Kanaya sneakily grabbed a handful of snow and slapped it on to her head.

"No chance!" Kanaya rushed to her feet, to escape.

Rose went to retaliate but the door opened and Mrs Dolorosa stepped out.

"Girls?! What are you doing out here, it's freezing! Why not go out in the snow tomorrow? It may be a little warmer in the day" She gestured them to come inside.

The girls looked at each other with a smile and headed back into the house. They removed their coats and gloves while Mrs.M climbed back up the stairs.

"Sorry to cut your fun short. We're off to bed now" Porrim was stood on one of the top stairs.

"Oh! Goodnight Porrim, Mrs M" Rose smiled.

"Night Rose, Kanaya" Mrs M bided, passing Porrim and going all the way up.

"Don't stay up too late now, wouldn't want Santa to catch you" Porrim smirked.

"_Goodnight_ Porrim" Kanaya responded as Porrim snickered and went up to bed.

The girls went into the living room and sat in front of the warm fireplace. They sat close together but angled toward each other and talked.

"It's so great having you here Rose. I'm so glad I get to spend Christmas with you" Kanaya smiled warmly.

"It's great being here. Not only am I with company, but I'm with the best company there is. Not to mention, the one I love" Rose grinned.

"Oh! I see how it is. 'Not to mention' huh" Kanaya smiled.

"You know what I mean" Rose stuck her tongue out.

Kanaya chuckled and looked at the flames. Then she shivered a little. Rose looked at her a little concerned.

Kanaya looked back at her and chuckled again, "Oh don't worry Rose, I'll soon warm up".

Rose paused but then stood up, "Wait here a minute".

Kanaya blinked in confusion as she quietly hurried up the stairs. Kanaya waited in front of the fire wondering what the hell she was up to. Then Rose came down the other set of stairs and came back in.

She sat down again and handed Kanaya a soft present.

Kanaya looked down at the red and white starry paper in her hand, "Rose! Is this one of my presents? It's not even Christmas yet".

"Oh go on, you've got another one. Besides it's almost midnight, you'll be fine. I think this may help the cold slightly" Rose insisted.

Kanaya rolled her eyes and stared at it for a while, but soon gave in, "Alright, alright". She read the tag out loud, "Dearest Kanaya, All my love, Rose.L".

Rose smiled and she pulled the carefully wrapped paper apart. Kanaya revealed a long knitted scarf with alternating green and pink colours. When she pulled it out, she saw the end had her initials 'K.M.' but the M was shaped as the Virgo symbol.

"Oh Rose! It's beautiful. Did you knit this?!" Kanaya asked, she had no idea Rose knitted.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Rose smiled.

"I love it! Thank you" Kanaya hugged her and gave her a quick thank you kiss.

"You're welcome" Rose laughed and looked at the clock.

_Midnight._

"Merry Christmas Kanaya Maryam" Rose grinned.

Kanaya smiled warmly at her and put the scarf around her neck, "Merry Christmas Rose Lalonde".

* * *

**Hey-lo guys :D Sorry this chapter took a little longer than planned to come out, I wrote it but lost what was written so I ended up having to rewrite it again. It's here regardless and I hope you like it! Thank you so much for all the wonderful, sweet reviews it really makes my day and helps me finish chapters so bless you lovely people. More soon!...Twinlex.S x**


	20. Chapter 20 - Ultraviolet

Miss Lalonde was awoken with a gentle shake.

"Rose? Wake up dear" Kanaya smiled as Rose turned over, "Merry Christmas" She chuckled.

"Merry Christmas" Rose sleepily smiled.

"Porrim and mother are awake. I let you sleep while I showered but I'm going to get dressed now so you can carry on" Kanaya whispered.

Rose sat up with a grin, "Oh really? I think you look great without them".

"Behave and get ready you" Kanaya responded, looking in her bag for her new Christmas outfit.

Rose snickered and lumbered herself out of bed, her silk nightdress falling to her knees. Kanaya threw her a towel and she made her way to the bathroom.

Porrim and Mrs M were chatting and waiting downstairs with a cup of hot chocolate each. They saw Rose come down the stairs and smile at them both.

"Morning Rose, Merry Christmas" Porrim greeted, clutching her cup.

"Morning Porrim, Mrs M. Merry Christmas" Rose spoke back.

"Merry Christmas dear. There's a cup of hot chocolate for you too, it's on the side in the kitchen" Mrs M smiled.

She was wearing a lovely new dress, unlike Porrim who was still in her pine coloured fluffy took the cup, which was surprisingly still warm, and sat down with them.

"Have you been awake long?" Rose asked.

"Oh no, only half an hour at most" Mrs M sipped more of her drink.

Rose nodded and sipped too. It was warm and sweet not to mention really tasty. She didn't drink hot chocolate often so this was great. Kanaya padded down the stairs finally and joined the three of them.

"Morning everyone, Merry Christmas" Kanaya smiled, getting her own drink.

Everyone said good morning and merry christmas back while she sat down with Rose.

"Nice of you to finally join us Kany" Porrim grinned and Kanaya rolled her eyes.

Rose giggled and noticed Kanaya was wearing the scarf she'd made her. She smiled warmly, glad Kanaya really did like it.

"That's a lovely scarf Kanaya, are those your initials?" Mrs M noticed too.

"Yes and it's a beautiful scarf isn't it? Rose knitted it for me" Kanaya touched it lovingly and Rose blushed a little.

"Oh my, what skill" Mrs M grinned, admiring it from afar.

"T-Thank you" Rose blushed again.

"I think it's time I gave you my returning present no?" Kanaya smiled and pulled a present from the tree.

She handed the small parcel to Rose, "I hope you like it".

Rose looked down at the box and smiled, before unwrapping it to reveal the gift.

"An Ultraviolet touch. Great for all purposes and even includes a pen with invisible ink for those secret messages" Rose read out, "Oh thank you Kanaya, that's really sweet".

"You're very welcome Rose" Kanaya chuckled.

"Here, have my other present" Rose grinned, "I told you there was more".

Kanaya pulled the paper apart and read the front of the box, "New Nook e-reader with glow function".

Rose giggled, "I put something on there already".

Kanaya pulled the device out the box and switched it on. It started up and then showed the books currently on it.

"You put the _all_ the Vampires of Churchwood books on there? It must have been a fortune!" Kanaya gasped.

"No, there were special offers on. Not that it matters, I would have got them anyway. I know you wanted all of them"

"Thank you so much Rose! You've got me such wonderful presents this year"

"Psh, you deserve them" Rose smiled.

"Aw that's so sweet" Mrs M grinned.

"Where's my present, huh Kany?" Porrim smirked.

"Oh, so impatient. Here" Kanaya rolled her eyes and handed her a gift as well as passing down her mother's.

They all swapped gifts and drank their drinks, truly enjoying the festive morning. The loving feel of family was high in the air. After all the presents were given and they had admired the gifts, Mrs M dragged Porrim into the kitchen to cook their Christmas meal. Kanaya and Rose were given the time to chat before it time ticked on and they were told to set the table. With everything ready the girls sat down, all in their nice new outfits, and waited for Mrs M to bring the turkey.

"Here we go girls...dinner is served" She grinned, coming in and laying it on the table while everyone cheered.

She cut everyone a portion and insisted that they help themselves to more if they want some.

"We'll probably be having sandwiches tomorrow" She warned.

"No worries, we'll make it great" Porrim assured.

They all took turns opening crackers and putting on their paper hats. Kanaya and Rose pulled one, Rose winning the end. Porrim snickered to herself and Kanaya scowled at her. Rose chuckled and got another one to open, Kanaya winning the second time.

"Are you sure you didn't just let me win?" Kanaya frowned putting on the hat she just won.

"Nope. I actually tried a little harder this time and you still won" Rose smiled.

Kanya tutted but still smiled at her warmly. They all dug in and ate their fill. There were many laughs and funny stories going around. Mrs M couldn't help but keep telling Rose tales of Kanaya's childhood moments. Kanaya's cheeks were bright red by the end of them but Rose just thought she must have been incredibly cute when she was younger.

She thought back to the photo she saw framed in the hallway. It was a picture of a 9 year old-looking Porrim with her arms around a 6-or-7 year old-looking Kanaya. They both had extremely wide and happy smiles on their faces and Kanaya was sharing a sisterly hug from behind. In the photo Kanaya's hair was longer than now, and was mostly in a pony tail, save two parts of hair that was hanging down either side of her face. Porrim's hair was shoulder length and out like it usually is. How cute they both looked, and like they were the closest of sisters.

Everyone took turns in telling Mrs M stories about their department at the museum and the people in it. She listened tentatively and nodded, taking them all in. Once all the meals were finished, Mrs M let Kanaya and Rose off the hook with washing up.

"You can do it tomorrow when we're not doing anything" She smirked.

"Why don't we go outside?" Porrim suggested, "I've yet to kick some behinds with my snowball skills".

Kanaya and Rose assured her that they could easily beat her and they all went out to test the theory, not to mention work off that big dinner.

* * *

**Merry Christmas readers! I hope you all enjoy it and Santa brings what you asked for ;) . Hope you enjoy this Christmas with the Maryams chapter and I'll be back with more, real soon...Twiinlex.S x**


	21. Chapter 21 - Luna

Going back to work felt good. Kanaya and Rose had truly enjoyed their time off together and they were both looking forward to seeing everyone again, even if they had already seen most of them at the local New Year's party.

Kanaya had stayed at Rose's place last night and they were going to work together this morning.

"I hope you slept okay" Rose smiled, walking with her girlfriend to the museum steps.

"Pff, I can't exactly say I wasn't tired" Kanaya gave Rose a look and she knew exactly what it meant, given last night's events.

"Well, that's good thing right? That means you enjoyed yourself?" Rose asked with half-lidded eyes and Kanaya laughed.

"Yes, of course" She responded climbing up the stairs.

They saw John and Karkat stood at the top, John entering the door and Karkat on the outside. They said something to each other and then quickly pecked each other's cheeks. Kanaya and Rose's mouths dropped. John went inside and Karkat turned around seeing them.

"Karkat?!" Kanaya gasped.

Karkat blushed and spoke loudly, "Don't say anything okay! He's still jumpy about affection".

"Well, well. I see it finally happened" Kanaya grinned.

Karkat looked away, "Yeah, over Christmas. We talked about that time ages ago and then about Aranea's party and I told him how I felt all over again. He said he'd changed we...just, sort of...".

"Kissed or made-out?" Rose grinned.

"Shush lalonde" Karkat mumbled. Rose giggled.

"Basically you were right Maryam. He did come around" Karkat informed and Kanaya smirked.

"I knew he would" She nodded, "A bit of faith and honesty, look where you are now".

Karkat grumbled and began to climb down the stairs, "Yeah yeah whatever. Just...thanks okay. You helped me through it".

He turned and walked away but gave one last word, "I hope everything works out for you two. You both deserve each other's happiness".

He hurriedly left the scene as Kanaya and Rose exchanged warm glances and went to work hard in the morning shifts until lunch. Everyone couldn't wait to catch all the stories of all their Christmas holidays and recall what gifts they received. John and Karkat had finally gotten together as Kanaya and Rose now knew, along with everyone else it would seem. Aranea had fun with her family, as well as seeing Meenah near New Year's. The whole museum was refreshed and ready to work as always so you could tell they'd enjoyed themselves. This motivation lasted all through the rest of winter and into spring when the snow had long melted and there were new blooms all over.

* * *

The sun was warm and the sky blue. Flowers decorated the fields and florists were full of stock. Many children came into the museum since it was half-term for them and they had time off. All departments were busy, whatever it was they had to do. No one was an exception. Rose was on her way home from a long day and couldn't wait to get home.

She quickly stepped up her front stairs and unlocked her door. As soon as she stepped in, her mobile phone rang. She sighed but smiled even so. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her things in the living room. Pulling her phone out her handbag, Rose peered at the screen to see who was trying to get in touch. She smiled when she saw Terezi's caller id.

She pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear, "Hello you've reached Rose Lalonde".

"Great, I was hoping I would" Terezi giggled, "I would be in a mess if I had reached some one random...like a Chinese takeaway".

Rose giggled too, "Hey Terez, what's up?".

"Not much, just wanted to know if you felt like a relaxation night?"

"Oh my god, that's just what I need tonight. Work has been busy".

_Knock Knock._

_"_Oh that's my door hang on a sec" Rose paused Terezi and went to the front door.

She opened it, only to be greeted with a red faced, upset Kanaya who had tears streaming down her face.

Rose's mouth dropped and she immediately put the phone back to her ear, "Terez, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that. I'll call you later".

She pressed the end call button and pulled Kanaya inside, closing the door behind her.

"Kanaya oh my god, what's wrong?" Rose asked, two hands on her shoulders.

Kanaya sniffed and looked up at her with grief in her eyes, "Rose, I-".

Rose blinked, "Take your time...what's happened?".

Kanaya took a shaky breath and choked out, "It's my mother... she's dead".


	22. Chapter 22 - Neon

Rose couldn't believe her ears. Her heart stopped in it's cage and slowed down to almost nothing.

"W-What?...H-How?..." She asked but Kanaya interrupted.

"She was collecting some...things..." Kanaya began to tear up all over again, "She was getting some things from a factory for the museum displays... and there was an explosion. She made it to the entrance when they were escaping but the burns were too severe. The shock made her body shut down and she died".

Rose just shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around Kanaya, as tight as she could at this point.

"Oh Kanaya" Rose began to choke up too, "I can't believe it. I'm so sorry. Don't worry I'm here for you okay" she tried to continue but the tears were too powerful and fell down her face. She bit her lip to stop the sound.

Kanaya buried her face and sobbed while Rose clung to her, crying in her own way. They remained that way for a while, until Rose managed to regain herself a little.

She looked at Kanaya's face again and spoke quietly, "I'm here for you Kanaya. I know how painful it is to loose a mother. Together, we'll get through this, I promise you".

Rose wasn't lying. She definitely had experience now, since she hadn't just lost one mother. She'd lost two.

* * *

Porrim, Kanaya and Rose stood together and greeted all their family and friends who passed on their condolences. They all waited outside Mrs. M's house for everyone to get there and for their mother's carriage to pull up. Porrim and Kanaya had decided on a horse-pulled carriage. When it arrived, the black carriage was pulled by a black horse who had a green feather on it's head-ring.

"Mother would have loved it" Porrim murmured and Kanaya nodded. Porrim left Kanaya and Rose and went to speak to the man leading the horse. There was nodding and handshaking. Rose squeezed Kanaya's hand to comfort her and Kanaya gave her a weak smile. There were lines under her eyes that Rose could see she'd tried to hide. She'd been crying again.

"Rose, Kanaya, the car is here for us" Porrim informed. She took both their hands and squeezed them, "Don't worry we'll be fine".

The girls nodded and followed her to the dark car that was waiting. Rose looked at the coffin in the carriage. It was dark yet surrounded with flowers that contrasted the colour. There was a tribute made of flowers that spelled out "MOM" with a mix of pale coloured blooms. Rose sighed, as beautiful as it was, it made her heart sink.

Porrim entered the car first, then Kanaya and Rose following after. Everyone else, filed into their own vehicles and waited for the carriage and first car to pull away.

"Stay strong girls" Porrim spoke and they nodded again.

The carriage lead the cars onward onto the roads and all the way to the cemetery which wasn't too far away. Everyone parked while the carriage was led away from all eyes. The three daughters stood by the entrance of the church as people came inside.

Aranea came up with Jade and Aradia, "I'm so sorry for your loss. She was such a dear woman, more than just our boss and friend. We'll all miss her dearly, but of course she'll always be here" she said.

Jade and Aradia nodded and Porrim gave her a wry smile, "Thanks Aranea. We're so grateful for your help and support lately" she turned to the others, "_All_ of your help".

They all smiled in sympathy and carried on. Once everyone was inside, the girls went in and sat on the front row together. A lady in a black suit carrying a book came in and closed the doors behind her. She walked up the aisle and past the coffin at the front. On top of it was a picture of Mrs M smiling warmly like she always did, two green flowers either side.

The lady walked up to a stand and placed her book on top. She finally looked up at all the people and gave a welcoming smile.

"Welcome everyone" She spoke, "Let us not join in sorrow, but in celebration, of an incredible life that will always be remembered and cherished. The life of Dolorosa Maryam".

She read from the book; her main history, her family and friends, her business and the museum and of course, how she will always be with everyone present. They all sang a song together and said a prayer.

"Now we will hear a eulogy from her youngest daughter, Kanaya" The lady finished.

She gestured for Kanaya to take her place and stepped to the side. Kanaya took a deep breath and went up to the stand. She took off her silk black fingerless gloves and pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. She looked up at all the people in front of her who were looking expectantly and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for coming everyone, I know it would mean a lot to mother to see all your faces after so long" Kanaya started, then she coughed again, "My mother, Dolorosa, wasn't just my mother. She was a mother to us all. To her, we were all her babies".

Everyone chuckled in agreement and Kanaya continued, "She was loving to all who would let her, and passionate about everything she did. She...s-she".

Rose's eyes widened and she saw Kanaya beginning to choke up. She wasn't sure if it was her place but she'd be damned if she was going to sit there and let Kanaya get upset. She stood up and went to her aid. She put an arm around Kanaya and squeezed her shoulder. Everyone looked on with sympathy and Rose decided to continue for her. Kanaya gave her the paper and put an arm around Rose's waist for support.

Rose sighed and read the note, "She always put other's first and knew how to care for their troubles. All who knew her will agree that there will be a gap she's left, but let's fill it with happy memories and show the same love to each other that she had shown us". She looked at Kanaya who smiled appreciatively, and then finished with her own part, "My name is Rose and I was welcomed into this family like I had always been there, like I was a birth daughter she'd always had. I wasn't raised by my own mother due to her unfortunate passing, but thanks to Dolorosa, I now know what it feels like".

Rose looked at everyone once again and there were tears in almost all their eyes. They were either nodding, wiping their tears or comforting each other. Porrim stepped up behind Rose and Kanaya and smiled at them both, hand on their shoulders. "Our mother was a strong woman who always believed the best will shine through if you give it chance. She was indeed an incredible woman who will be dearly missed. May she rest in peace".

They all stepped down and took their seats, allowing the lady to finish the service. She read a final poem, Mrs M's favourite and then thanked everyone for attending. She stepped down onto the aisle again and walked in front of the coffin. She bowed to it and then walked down to the doors, letting everyone out. They all gathered in the gardens where the coffin was lowered into the grave and everyone came to throw flowers and dirt on top, saying their last goodbyes.

Rose's hearing faded in and out due to her passing thoughts but she heard that last part of the speech, "Forasmuch as it hath pleased Almighty God of his great mercy to take unto himself the soul of our dear sister here departed, we therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life, through our Lord Jesus Christ; who shall change our vile body, that it may be like unto his glorious body, according to the mighty working, whereby he is able to subdue all things to himself".

* * *

The drive home felt long, the girls felt tired after the wake. The crying hadn't helped their energy but after some food and drink, they at least felt a little refreshed. Rose was taking Kanaya home since Porrim had some things to do.

Rose had decided to check on Kanaya before she left so she went inside with her. Kanaya was happy for the company.

They sat down and rested for a moment. Then Kanaya looked around and tutted, "This place is a mess, I should have cleaned it up".

"Kanaya, I'm sure you were quite occupied" Rose frowned.

"Still" Kanaya murmured.

Rose tutted as well, "If it bothers you that much, I'll clean up for you".

"No that's...that's fine" Kanaya seemed to grow even more distant.

"You okay? You seem more off now than you did this morning" Rose asked concerned.

"Yes yes, I'm fine" She insisted but didn't look it, "I'll make us some drinks".

Kanaya stood and Rose spoke up, "Oh no it's fine, let me do them".

"No it's okay Rose, I can handle it" Kanaya answered.

"You sure? I can-" Rose started.

"I said I can handle it!" Kanaya snapped.

Rose backed off and bit her lip, a little hurt.

Kanaya sighed, "I'm sorry I'm just a little on edge".

"I know I understand, I was just trying to help-" Rose nodded but Kanaya spoke up again.

"Help me, I know. It's just...people have been 'just helping me' all day and I thought I'd handle everything else on my own" Kanaya explained.

Rose looked disappointed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would get so irritated".

"I'm not doing this on _purpose_ Rose"

"I'm not saying you are"

"Well you are suggesting it are you not?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, you're taking this all the wrong way"

"Am I? Are you sure there's not some hidden undertone?"

"What are you saying?! I would never-. You're twisting my words! Don't do that Kanaya"

"You don't stop accusing me do you?"

"You're doing it again! Stop twisting my words! It irritates me"

"Oh now who's irritated _hm_?"

Their voices grew louder and louder, and the argument got worse and worse until finally Kanaya spoke without thinking.

"Well you know what? Do what you want Rose, I don't care" She snapped and Rose's heart sank. She'd hurt her now and it made her upset.

"So you're saying you don't care about me anymore?" Rose snapped back although she spoke weakly. She didn't even wait for Kanaya's answer, she didn't want to hear any more.

"You know what you don't have to tell me, I get it. Fine, I'll get out your hair if I'm so much trouble. Goodbye Kanaya" Rose stormed out the house, her heart breaking.

Tears began to fall again as she hurried to her car and drove away from Kanaya's house. She sped up the street and onward to her house, she tried to concentrate but the tears were clouding her vision and stinging her eyes. She pulled over to let them all out. Rose sat there for a while before she could wipe them away. She tried to steady her breathing but it made her feel worse. She'd never fought with Kanaya like this before. It hurt and she didn't like it. She took a deep breath and looked ahead. Something caught her attention and she saw a man being thrown out a casino. A big one, with lights and everything. It was only then that she realised, she'd never been in this part of the city before. She seemed to stick to the same areas after all.

After some thought she eventually said, "Fuck it, let's do this" and grabbed her bag to go inside.

She reached in and looked at her phone for the time. She slid her thumb across the screen to unlock it but someone knocked into her and it dropped out her hand. It skidded across the floor and collided with someone's feet, sending it right into the path of a car which ran it over and crushed it. Rose mouth dropped open with a gasp.

"Great" She huffed. No phone, perfect.

She turned around and looked at the front of the casino. It looked glamorous. Lights were all over it and people were coming in and out from all directions. With a deep breath and sturdy step forward, she entered.


	23. Chapter 23 - Moonbeam

Kanaya was sat against her wall, hugging her knees while she bit her lip. Her eyes were red and heavy. Her head ached like it had been in a washing machine on constant cycle. Her body just felt pain and it was horrible. She sniffed and buried her head further into her knees, trying her best to hide away from it all. Everything was just falling all at once and she wasn't sure how much she could take. Many had said she was a strong woman just like her mother...so why did she feel so weak and helpless?

Her mind wandered back to Rose and guilt filled her insides. Only now when she had calmed down did Kanaya realise she'd been to rash. Her mind was all over the place, things didn't set in until after they'd happened so she didn't know just how on edge she was. Would Rose ever be able to forgive her? Maybe if she explained...

Kanaya looked over to the phone on the coffee table. She stared at it for ages wondering, but soon decided it was the right thing to do. She input an 'R' into her phone and the number popped up right away. Pressing the call button, Kanaya waited for her phone to connect. There was silence for a while but then suddenly a voice spoke.

"Hi, Rose here. Sorry..." Kanaya heard and she spoke out.

"Oh no Rose, I'm sorry" She apologised but the voice kept going.

"...but if you leave a message, I'll definitely get in touch. Bye for now!" it finished and then there was a beep.

Kanaya's mouth hung open and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. She'd never heard Rose's answer phone before, since she'd always picked up. Was her phone off, or was she ignoring her? What if she was still mad? What if she hated her now? Kanaya wouldn't know what to do with herself. Rose had always been there for her, and Kanaya loved her more than could be measured. To put it plainly, Rose was her true love and she wasn't sure she could love anyone else like she did Miss Lalonde.

She decided to try it again. Maybe she'd turned it on? Kanaya waited, but was greeted with the same silence and answer phone message.

She disappointedly ended the call and left her phone next to her on the floor. What had she done?

"Stupid, stupid Kanaya" She whispered to herself.

* * *

A soft shake woke Kanaya from her slumber.

"Kany? Come on, get up dear" A familiar voice whispered.

Kanaya peeled her now dry eyes open. She was still on the floor and it was daytime.

"What are you doing sleeping on the floor?" Porrim asked, standing back up and walking into the kitchen.

"I-I must have fallen asleep here" Kanaya murmured, picking herself up and looking around.

She rubbed her head and peered at the phone on the floor next to her. The red light was flashing. She gasped and picked it up. One unread message. Kanaya quickly checked it, wondering if Rose was getting back to her but it was just a family member wishing her well. As thankful as she was, her disappointment came through.

"Where's Rose?" Porrim asked, making Kanaya a drink.

Kanaya sighed, "She's gone".

Porrim blinked in confusion, "Huh? Gone? Gone where?".

"Gone from me Porrim. She's left me" Kanaya frowned.

"What?!" Porrim gasped coming back in, "She broke up with you?".

Kanaya looked at her and nodded, "I snapped at her and we had an argument. I pushed her away when all she wanted to do was help".

Kanaya's face scrunched up and Porrim went over and put an arm around her, "Hey hey hey! Don't cry. I'm sure she'll come around soon. We all argue sometimes".

"But I must have really hurt her Porrim. I said some horrible things" Kanaya sniffed.

Porrim hushed her, "There, there. Just let her calm down and things will patch out, you'll see".

"Well I was hoping to apologise but I can't get through to her phone. I think she might have switched it off" Kanaya explained.

"Well give it a little time and try again later" Porrim patted her head and brought in the drinks, "Here I made you a drink to wake you up. Drink that and then you can go take a shower or something, I'll sure you'll cheer up a bit".

Kanaya smiled wryly, "Thanks Porrim".

"No problem. Drink up" Porrim smiled, drinking her own.

* * *

Rose sighed and pulled the lever once again. Nope. Still a loss.

She couldn't get the hang of these machines. The casino wasn't too busy but was full of plenty of people. Even so, she sat alone on a red stool in front of a slot machine. It felt like she'd pulled the lever down a hundred times by now but she hadn't won anything. She was ready to give up.

"One more" She sighed, and pushed another coin in. The symbols rolled around and around and clicked in place three times. Three sevens!

Coins came rushing out the bottom in a pile while Rose's mouth hung open. It took a moment but she thrust her fist into the air with a quiet cheer. Finally! She collected her winnings and grinned. Then she wondered if she could do it again. Maybe it was just a fluke. She bit her lip and pushed one more coin in.

The symbols whirled and her eyes grew wider. "Come on" She whispered.

Click, Click, Click.

Again! Three bells. More coins were deposited. "Woo!" Rose cheered, "Maybe I am getting this".

Footsteps caught her attention as they came and stood next to her. She looked up and saw a man leaning on her machine with a smile. He was wearing white with a green tie and had white hair that had obviously been dyed that way. He must have thought it looked cool but it just made him look old.

"Nice winnings" He greeted, "Two in a row".

What was he watching her or something? Rose felt a little uncomfortable.

"Er, thanks..." She responded.

"You go to casinos often?" He asked.

"No and if that's some kinda pick up line, you need a new one" Rose sighed.

"No pick up line. I'm just asking. Have no fear, I'm not trying to pick you up" He put his hands up, surrendering.

Rose looked back toward the machine, "Okay. Is something wrong then?".

"No, no, nothing wrong. I am curious though. Have you heard of something called 'The sight?'" He asked.

Rose looked back at him, "...No, what's that?".

"Well, believe it or not everyone is gifted. It could be with anything. Some are gifted with 'The Sight'. Most call them 'Seers'. Have you heard of them?" He explained.

"No, but what are you getting at here?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"You may call me crazy but...I think you might be a Seer" He smiled.

"Why?" Rose asked, not exactly convinced but still curious.

"Something tells me you have the sight. You just don't know how to use it. I myself am gifted with large knowledge, which allows me the sight also" The man grinned.

"Oh really?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Here, I'll show you" The man stood next to Rose and looked at the three wheels covered in symbols.

Rose watched him as he squinted and then stood straight again, "Don't play this next one. It's a losing spin. You'll end up with two bells and grapes".

Rose blinked and he took a coin from his pocket, "Allow me to take this one for you" he smiled, pushing the coin in the slot.

"Care to do the honors?" He gestured for Rose to pull the lever so she did.

The wheels span around and around before clicking into place. There they were. Two bells and grapes on the end.

"No way" Rose gasped and the man nodded, "How did you do that?".

"Like I said, it's all in the sight. Want me to do it again?" He grinned.

Rose bit her lip but then said, "Go on then".

He peered at the symbols again and then spoke, "You take it this time, it a winner. Triple Bar".

Rose hesitated and he stood straight. He looked down at her, "You don't want it?".

She stared for a minute but put a coin in and pulled down the lever. The symbols span around and landed on exactly three bars.

Rose just stared and whispered, "No waaay".

"Yes way" The man smiled proudly, "Now to the reason I came here. If you would let me, I would like to teach you how to use it".

Rose looked up at him, "Why?".

"Like I said, you have the sight and I would rather not let it go to waste. I'm practically obliged to teach those who need it. What good is a teacher who refuses their students?" He straightened his tie and waited for an answer.

Rose thought about it, but then shrugged deciding she had nothing to loose. She'd already lost the most important thing in her life, any other mishap was a poor second.

"Alright, I'll try my best" Rose accepted.

"Great news. What's your name?" He held his hand out.

"Rose...Lalonde" She shook it.

He smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you Miss Lalonde. You can call me Doc Scratch".


	24. Chapter 24 - Rays

"You need to look a little harder Rose" Scratch instructed.

Rose sighed, "How hard do I have to look?!".

"Pretty hard, and remember your eyes can see but are they really _seeing_?" Scratch reminded.

"What even? You sound like you're high. Is that the secret, you have to be high? Well, how high do you have to be?!" Rose called out.

"Shh now Rose, you'll get there" Scratch calmed her down. He peered at his watch, "Time moves onward and I think you're getting tired".

"Right" Rose sighed, "I guess I'll come back tomorrow".

"Okay, I'll be here and we'll continue" Scratch informed.

Rose collected her winnings and put them away in her bag, "Till tomorrow Doc Scratch" she bided.

"Goodnight Miss Lalonde" Doc Scratch waved goodbye as the blonde made her way out.

* * *

All Rose saw was darkness.

All she heard, was silence.

Nothingness. She was surrounded by it.

She didn't understand what was going on. Her skin was glowing so she could at least see herself. She looked down and saw she was wearing her Grimdark costume.

"What the-?" She started but than began hearing a small sound.

It was a heartbeat.

It was very quiet, but was growing louder. She thought it was her own but when she felt for a pulse...there was none. She didn't have a heartbeat. Rose couldn't think what the hell was going on. Suddenly she saw a small light in the distance, glowing.

"What is that?" She whispered, and made her way toward it.

It got larger and larger, until she heard another sound, a voice.

"Rrrrr..." It started.

"Huh?" Rose called out, "Who is it?".

"Rrrro..." It said again.

She just listen and kept onward to the light.

"Rose" It called out.

Rose stopped. She recognised this voice. "K-Kanaya?" She called out.

"Yes Rose, come to me. I'll save you" The light sounded, as it began to take shape of a figure.

Rose smiled and hurried toward Kanaya's voice, but something was slowing her down. She looked at her feet and saw her skin becoming dark. Something started to take hold of her and was making it's way upward.

She started to panic, "Kanaya! Something's happening! I'm being consumed somehow. By this darkness!".

"Fight it Rose, come to me. I'll save you" Kanaya's voice yelled back.

Rose picked up to a run and rushed to the light she saw. The shape began to look more and more like Kanaya and as she got closer she could see her features. Kanaya's skin...was glowing...like a beacon. Rose looked down at the darkness again. It was spreading rapidly. Her hands and low arms were already covered. Yells slowly left her mouth as her panic increased but she didn't stop. She kept running toward Kanaya as her name was called out.

Then she couldn't fight anymore, and tripped.

"NO!" She screamed as Kanaya's light began to fade.

She held her arm out, anything to reach her. The darkness made it's way up to her collar bone and past her chin. She could feel it wrapping over her skin.

"KANAYA!" She screamed one last time, before the darkness consumed her...and she awoke.

Rose sat up instantly air coming back to her all of a sudden making her breathe deeply. She felt around her neck as she tried to regain her natural breathing pattern. A lump formed inside and choked her up. She fell backward, starting to cry.

"What have I done?" She whispered.

How was she supposed to sleep now? That nightmare had really shaken her up. Her head turned and saw her Grimdark costume on a hanger, hung on the wardrobe handle. She stared at it for ages thinking, until finally getting to her feet and putting some clothes in a bag.

"No, I'm not gonna let you get the best of me" Rose told the dress, adding some other things and then closing the bag.

She changed into the dress and hurried downstairs. Everything was quiet since it was so late. Locking her front door, she rushed outside and climbed into the car. She flung the bag on the seat next to her and pulled out on to the road.

Rose was going to stay at the hotel by the casino. She couldn't stay home right now.

* * *

The next day came quick enough.

Kanaya was drying her washing, anything to occupy her mind. She hadn't heard from Rose in two days and felt terrible. She put the empty basket down and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were growing dark. The lack of sleep last night didn't help. She couldn't stop thinking of Rose and didn't fall asleep until early hours. She yawned, deciding to give up and sat down at the kitchen table for a moment. Kanaya rubbed her face and sighed. Things couldn't continue like this, they needed straightening out.

She glanced at the mobile phone resting a top the surface and grabbed it up. She breathed out and dialed the number she wished would pick up. There was silence as always, and the now familiar answer message. She waited for it to finish, listening to the voice she missed so much and left a message.

With a cough she spoke, "R-Rose, it's Kanaya. Listen I... I'm so sorry. I just...something in me snapped and I took my anger out on you which was incredibly foolish and uncalled for. I had no right to do so and I hope you understand how much I regret it".

She paused and then finished, "Please call me back if you get this. Even if you don't want to speak again, let me explain and let's straighten this mess out. I don't want something silly like this to be the reason we finish. I mean... if I could have it my way... we'd never finish but I understand how hard that can be in this day and age. I hope you're not too upset, I realise I said some horrible things and regret them fully. Oh wait, sorry I'm rambling again aren't I? Sorry. ...Rose... please believe me".

Kanaya ended the call and dropped her head. She hoped Rose would turn the phone on soon. With a look up Kanaya whispered, "What do I do mother? I hate feeling out of control".

* * *

"Good morning Rose" Doc Scratch greeted.

"Morning" Rose responded. She felt a little better now she'd gotten a calm night's sleep.

"How was the hotel?" He asked and Rose nodded.

"Good, I slept much better"

"I'm glad, that means you'll be more focused. Okay, let's get started. Sit at this slot machine".

Rose took the red stool and sat down. She looked at the machine in front of her which was covered in red and gold. There was a giant cue ball in the middle with three windows for the symbols. The machine read, "The Perfect Host" on the top in bold letters. Rose raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and listened to her instructions.

"Now Rose, continuing from yesterday, lets get your sight working" Doc Scratch informed. He sat next to her and Rose thought hard. She stared hard at the three symbols waiting for them to move, show her something, _do anything_.

There was silence for a few minutes until Doc Scratch spoke up, "...Rose, maybe we should try a different approach. You would have seen something by now".

Rose sighed and agreed.

"Let me tell you something. There are different types of seers you know. Some have the sight in other ways, like perhaps with minds. They can read a thought and know what someone is going to do before they do it. In your case however, you see fortune. Therefore, you will see a winning spin before it should arise" Doc explained.

"I see" Rose nodded, "So I won't see a loosing spin?".

"It's not common, but there's a first for everything. Don't worry, it'll come to you soon" He smiled, then he chuckled and grinned, "I can see you holding back frustration. It's charming...practically cute".

Rose frowned, "I highly doubt that and don't say that again, it makes you sound creepy".

Doc Scratch just laughed and continued, "Okay I get it, moving on. Why don't we establish an understanding? Let me ask you in the form of a question. How does one see?".

"...With their eyes?"

"Right. Well how does a Seer, see? Baring in _mind_, not everyone has the sight".

Rose thought for a while but answered, "With...their _mind's_ eye?".

Doc Scratch smiled with a raised eyebrow, "Well then Seer" he gestured to the machine, "_See_".

Rose stared at it for a minute, then felt a natural urge to close her eyes. Letting her thoughts clear, her frustration subsided and suddenly she was hit with an image. She shot her eyes open and saw the picture in her mind, connect with her vision. The wheels span and landed on 3 grape bunches.

"I see it! Three grape bunches" Rose exclaimed.

Doc grinned and took a coin from his pocket, before dropping it into the slot and pulling the lever.

The symbols whirled around, until finally three clicked into place and revealed the three foreseen grape bunches.

Rose's mouth dropped open, "I...I did it...".

Doc Scratch smiled and spoke softly, "Well done Rose, you're a fast learner. I think it's time to leave class and get some experience".


	25. Chapter 25 - Stardust

Miss Maryam quickly answered her door and greeted the guest outside.

"Hello Dave, it's great to see you" Kanaya smiled and stepped aside for him to enter,

"Hey Kanaya, you too. So no word from her?" He asked.

Kanaya shook her head, "Not a thing. I think her phone's still off. As I told you on the phone, I'm getting really worried about her".

"So am I. She hasn't been home in days. I put something in front of the door so it would move if it had been opened" Dave shrugged, "Hasn't been touched".

Kanaya bit her lip, "I won't be able to forgive myself if something's happened to her because of my foolishness. I hoped she would calm down after a while but if she hasn't even been home...".

She let out a deep breath and dropped onto the sofa.

Dave sat next to her, "Don't worry Kan, we'll find her. Then you two can straighten this out and everything will be back to the way it was".

"You think?" Kanaya asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah I do" Dave nodded.

Kanaya smiled, "Thank you Dave. I hope so".

"Come on, let's get started shall we?" Dave got to his feet.

"Now? We're looking now?" Kanaya blinked.

"Why not, I thought you were really worried about her" Dave shrugged.

"I am, of course"

"Well I am too, so why waste time? Lets go look for her" Dave gestured for her to stand, which she did.

"But what if she comes here?" Kanaya asked.

Dave thought for a moment then suggested, "Why don't we get someone to stay here and hold down the fort?".

"Right!" Kanaya agreed, "I'll ask Porrim to come while we're out".

She grabbed her phone and callled her older sister, explaining how Rose had gone missing and hadn't been heard from for days. Porrim agreed to come and told them they could go ahead since she had her key.

So Kanaya and Dave set out to look for the young Lalonde, Dave appointing Terezi to keep checking Rose's house was still unoccupied.

* * *

"I don't know about this Doc" Rose gulped, "I'm still an amateur".

"Nonsense" Doc Scratch led her forward, "You have over a day's practice and have already earned a hearty amount. Just think of this as the final test".

Rose looked at the large jackpot machine in front of her and bit her lip. This was the machine everyone was trying to win. It had a jackpot of 500,000 if you won the blue ticket and at least every single person had tried their hand at least once.

"Have a look Rose, what do you see?" Doc Scratch asked, nudging her forward.

Rose sighed and stared hard at the machine. She waited for a while but didn't see it.

"I tried to look for the ticket but all I see is the next spin. It's a small win of three fruits but no ticket" She explained and Doc Scratch nodded.

"I guess it's not ready yet. We'll return soon" He pulled her away and toward a roulette table.

Rose input in many spins, flips, drops and all the games she could train on. Her sight grew stronger with each success, like she was putting power into it with positive experience. She was earning more than she would earn in a month on her salary.

She was about to input into another roulette spin when she looked ahead. A girl stood at the table had black hair in a bob just like her own and wore a black and white dress. She also looked up and her green eyes pieced the air, shooting straight at Rose. They held their glances before the girl pulled her attention to the game. Her eyes reminded Rose of someone special, someone who seemed to have escaped her mind in the past few days.

"Kanaya..." She whispered and immediately, a vision came into her mind.

She saw the jackpot machine symbols spinning. They span three times. Three turns. On the third spin, the machine landed on triple 'T' which meant the ticket win. As she guessed, the blue ticket printed out the machine ready for it's victor. The image faded and Rose turned toward Doc Scratch.

"I saw it. I saw the image, the ultimate win" She explained to him, "There's only three spins left".

They both looked at the machine who was about to take another attempt.

"Make that two spins" Rose spoke.

"It's time to prove your gift Rose" Doc Scratch nodded and lead them toward the machine.

"Now to wait for one more" He whispered. It didn't take long before someone else stood in front of it.

They span and won a small amount, which they were pretty pleased about and decided to walk off to spend it.

"That's it. The winning spin in ready" Rose murmured.

"Well, go and get it" Doc Scratch smiled.

Rose took a breath and walked up to the machine. She looked at it for a moment and braced herself. Taking a coin, she pushed it into the slot and pulled the red lever that was to the side. The three wheels span round and round and Rose held her breath unconsciously. They clicked into place and revealed the ultimate win of three 'T's. Lights came alive and sounds came from all angles. Everyone looked her way and cheered for her, congratulating her and giving light pats on the back. Rose smiled and took the fresh blue ticket. Some employees came to congratulate Rose and told her where she could collect her winnings. Everyone slowly dispersed and left the blonde alone, who went up to her mentor with the blue ticket tucked away securely.

"Congratulations Seer. You've learned extremely quickly" Doc Scratch smiled.

Rose actually smiled back, "Thank you Doc Scratch. You taught me a wonderful thing".

"It's a pleasure. It's my duty to teach those who are gifted, exactly what they can do. Enjoy that money" He grinned.

"I will" Rose nodded, "I think it's time for me to return to my normal life though".

Doc Scratch raised an eyebrow, "Oh?".

"Mhm. I saw something today that reminded me that I have unfinished business and it's time to settle a score with someone dear to me" Rose explained.

"Right. Well I wish you all the luck Rose Lalonde" Doc Scratch shook her hand, "Oh and by the way, I fooled you sucker".

"What?" Rose was confused.

"I'm not really blessed with the sight. I just train those who have it. I actually programmed these machines, I know what spin with occur after each one" He grinned.

"What?! But, you said you had the sight!"

"I said I had knowledge which ALLOWED me the sight. I'm not blessed like the rest of you".

Rose couldn't believe her ears.

"You—" She started, but couldn't finish. Instead she laughed, "Well you got me good", She looked up at him, "Thanks again Doc".

"It's fine, it was a pleasure teaching someone so adorable"

"Still creepy"

"Still cute"

"Okay I'm going now. Goodbye Doc Scratch"

"Farewell Rose Lalonde".

Rose shook his hand and hurried away, collecting her winnings and dashing into the night to sort the mess left behind.


	26. Chapter 26 - Lumen

The evening lights flashed past Miss Lalonde's eyes as her car sped forward toward Kanaya's house. She was going to make things right, even if it was the last thing she did. Kanaya meant too much to her for their relationship to end on something as stupid as a misunderstanding.

"Hold on Kanaya, I'm coming" She whispered into the air.

* * *

"It's getting dark Kanaya. Maybe we should think about heading back and trying again tomorrow" Dave sighed, looking at the sky.

"I know, I know. I just feel so useless if I give up" Kanaya frowned.

"I know you do, but we've done all we can for today. A good night will make sure you're fresh for tomorrow" Dave put a hand on her shoulder.

Kanaya sighed, "You're right. You carry on back and I'll join you in a little while".

Dave nodded and walked over to his car. He got in and gave Kanaya one last smile, before driving off into the distance.

Kanaya took a deep breath, they'd been looking around for Rose all day. No one had heard from her, she'd practically disappeared from the face of the Earth. Looking was all she could do, but she'd be damned if she was going to give up on her.

She looked down at her phone to get the time. She paused, and tried Rose's number one last time. There was silence at first but then she heard something. It sounded like it was far away. Kanaya took the phone from her ear to look at the screen.

"Kanayaaaa!" She heard again.

She span around to see Rose, running down the street toward her. Kanaya couldn't believe it, was it her imagination?

"Kanaya!" Rose waved, hurrying forward, "I'm sorry!".

"Rose? Rose!" Kanaya called out, rushing toward her too, "You're here!".

"Yes, I'm home!" Rose laughed, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner".

"It's okay! I'm sorry too, for everything" Kanaya laughed back, "I love you Rose!".

"I love you too...KANAYA!" Rose screamed.

Kanaya heard a screech of wheels and turned her head but wasn't fast enough, before she was greeted with darkness.

"KANAYA! NO!" Rose yelled, running faster so she reached her quicker. She dropped to her knees by Kanaya who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Kanaya! Kanaya, wake up! Come on, wake up!" Rose exclaimed, her breathing fast and throat tightening.

She looked down at her body and saw blood starting to rise.

"No no no no no, come on Kanaya. You aren't leaving me, not now" Rose held her face with a shaky hand. Tears started streaming down her red face, and dripping onto Kanaya's.

She wasn't ready to loose her. Rose grabbed up Kanaya's phone and rang for an ambulance. She knew where they were and to her luck, knew the hospital was nearby. Even if only a little, fate was still partially on her side.


	27. Chapter 27 - Moonlight

The doctors and nurses rushed the hospital bed up the halls and toward the emergency ward. They all passed each other information in a hurry and someone would go another way while another joined. Eventually they reached E.W and pushed Kanaya inside. Rose waited outside. She forced herself to sit down but couldn't calm. Anxiety took hold of her body and she was doing all kinds to try and calm down a little just so she could think straight for a moment. Alas it was no good and she kept thinking of Kanaya. She kept blaming herself for pulling her attention away from the road and promised her mother, and Kanaya's that she will protect and care for her for the rest of her days.

Footsteps came running up to her suddenly which made Rose jump. She looked up and saw Porrim coming down the hall. She stood and Porrim ran into her with a hug. Rose was surprised, she was usually always composed in some way, even when Mrs M passed away.

"Oh Rose, I'm so glad you're safe. Everyone was worried you'd been hurt" Porrim was breathing deeply.

"Thank you Porrim. I'm so sorry I got carried away and didn't say anything to anyone. I broke my phone so I couldn't get in contact straight away" Rose apologised.

"Oh it's alright" Porrim let her loose and then paused. "Any news on Kanaya?".

Rose saddened, "She's been in there for ages, I'm still wait-".

A door opened, interrupting Rose mid sentence. A doctor stepped out looking very rushed and came up to them both.

"Hello, I'm assuming you're Miss Maryam's relatives?" He spoke quiet fast.

Porrim spoke up, "Yes, I'm Kanaya's older sister, and this is her partner" she pointed toward Rose. Rose's eyes widened but she stayed focused.

"Right. Kanaya has undergone a lot of blood loss. If we don't get any back into her system it could be risky. Would either of you be prepared to give blood?" He explained.

They both nodded immediately.

"Good, do either of you know your blood type?" He asked.

"A" Porrim said.

"Oh dear, Kanaya is an 'O' type" The doctor informed.

Porrim looked distraught. He turned to Rose, "Do you?"

"No I'm afraid not" Rose frowned.

"Alright, come with me and we'll get you tested. If you have the right type we'll have to ask you a few questions and fill out forms etc." Their voices trailed out as the doctor led Rose through the door and it was Porrim's turn to wait outside.

* * *

Porrim looked at her empty cup for the hundredth time before the doctor stepped out again.

She stood up instantly and he smiled weakly, "Luckily the match was successful. Rose shared her blood type and we've transferred the sufficient amount. Apologises for the wait. Miss Lalonde is currently resting if you wanted to check up on her".

"Thank you Doctor" She smiled weakly back, "and how is Kanaya doing?".

"Stable but we're still watching over her" He nodded.

"Okay" Porrim paused, "When can I see them?".

"Well of course Kanaya will be with us for a little longer, but Rose should be okay. Although if she's tired, I must ask that you let her sleep for her health" The doctor answered.

Porrim nodded, "Oh yes, of course".

She followed the doctor through the doors and down the hall. He lead her to a room where Rose was lying in a long chair. She slowly opened her eyes and looked toward the door, giving Porrim a smile.

"Hey Porrim" Rose greeted.

Porrim smiled back, "Hi there Rose. How are you feeling?".

"A little tired but fine mostly"

"Oh good, I'm glad. That's a wonderful thing you did Rose and I'm incredibly thankful" Porrim patted her cheek.

"I'll do anything...if it means Kanaya is...okay" Rose said sleepily.

Porrim smiled warmly, "I know you will".

"Have you seen her yet?" Rose asked.

"No, but they said we should be able to soon" Porrim nodded.

"Oh good" Rose sighed.

"Thank you again Rose" Porrim kissed her forehead.

Rose smiled at her, "No problem".

Porrim stood up, "I'm going to let you rest up a bit while I go inform the others of what's going on. Don't worry I'll return to the hospital soon okay?".

Rose nodded and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Rose sat next to Kanaya, clutching her hand while the heart monitor beeped a repetitive tone. She examined her dark face, the oxygen mask covering most of it. Her hair was partially messy, not something Rose saw often and her skin was a little cold. Rose had fallen asleep for a while and woke up a while ago. Porrim couldn't keep her eyes open so Rose told her to go home. She didn't want to at first but couldn't fight much longer and went before she became dangerously tired. She'd spoken to Kanaya for a little bit and then left Rose to watch over her.

"And then we found each other and you..." Rose finished telling Kanaya what had happened during their split. She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence and said, "I'm so sorry for all this Kanaya. I promise, I will do whatever it takes to make you better". She felt tears sting the back of her eyes and forced them back.

Rose stayed up and spoke to Kanaya about what she could manage to think of, but then stopped and just watched her for a little bit. She began to relax but was alerted again when the repetitive beep flat-lined. She froze. No, it couldn't be.

"Kanaya?! Kanaya! No, you can't go now" Rose called out and soon found herself being hurried outside while doctors and nurses hurried in. The tears came on strong and spilled down her face. Just when she thought she was okay, this was happening.

"Please Kanaya, don't go" She whispered out.


	28. Chapter 28 - Blinding

There was a tingling feeling passing through her skin as a warmth seemed to come down on her from above. Kanaya opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying flat on the ground in a bed of roses, all in bloom and bright in colour. Around her was a white dress with a green sash, sleeveless. She sat up and looked around. Where was she?

She got to her feet and looked out, noticing a house. Then she realised...it was her childhood home. What was she doing here? Last thing she knew was seeing a car speeding toward her. The house looked quite bright, just like the sky and where did all these roses come from? She didn't remember those.

Kanaya walked through the flowers and toward the house. She made her way up the path and gently opened the front door. Everything looked the same inside, from what she saw.

"Hello?" She called out. No answer.

She looked up at the photo of Porrim and herself but it was different. She was the only one there, Porrim was missing. She blinked in confusion, then heard a clatter come from the kitchen. She hesitantly walked into it and saw a woman sitting at the table with a drink.

"...M-Mother?" Kanaya gasped.

Mrs M smiled at her daughter, "Hello Kanaya dear".

Kanaya ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug she'd ever given her.

"I can't believe it's you" Kanaya spoke breathlessly.

Mrs M chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What _is_ this?" Kanaya asked all at once.

Mrs M sat her down with a smile, "Calm down you. Let me explain".

Kanaya nodded and sat down, waiting.

"Kanaya, welcome to your purgatory" She smiled.

"Purgatory?" Kanaya blinked and looked around, "Why is it our house?".

"Well it takes the form of your happiest memory, or rather where you had the most. I must be honest, I expected it to take the form of where you had your date with Rose, but I wasn't disappointed" Mrs M chuckled.

"Really?" Kanaya smiled.

Mrs M nodded, "Look over there". She pointed toward the back-door.

Kanaya stood and opened it. Instead of the usual plants and other growing life, the door led to the restaurant front door where they had gone in all those months ago.

"The Sweet Cherub" Kanaya whispered.

"That's right" Mrs M smiled, "There's more than just that restaurant and all of that will soon take over. There aren't any more memories to be made in this house any more, so more will take over soon enough".

Kanaya frowned but her mother laughed, "Don't worry it will be fine".

Kanaya closed the door and joined her mother back at the table, "So what am I doing in my purgatory?". She pretty much knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Well Kanaya. You're dead" Her mother informed. "But not all the way there yet. I'm here to greet you and lead you, should you choose to pass but...".

"...What?" Kanaya urged her to finish.

"Well I'm not exactly supposed to influence your decision dear but, well, I personally don't think you should. I don't think you're time is finished" Mrs M smiled wryly.

"So...I can go back?" Kanaya spoke.

Mrs M nodded, "Yes, you have a choice as you would expect. You can go back or you can pass. The choice is completely your's".

Kanaya looked down and thought but her mother spoke up again, "Either choice obviously has a different effect and outcome on future happenings".

Kanaya nodded and said, "I went looking for Rose and I found her and the next thing I know...I'm dead. I don't _feel_ ready Mother".

"Well like I said, I don't think your story is finished" Mrs M walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "and you know, there's someone desperately waiting for you".

Kanaya saw a vision of Rose in the window, holding her hand while Kanaya was unconscious and her heart sank. She had a rush of regret and missed her dearly.

"Mother, I don't want to leave Rose. I couldn't live without _her_, so I don't want to make her do the same" Kanaya told Mrs M, "and not to mention, I love her. I still want to be with her".

Mrs M smiled warmly, "Shouldn't you be telling _her_ that?".

Kanaya looked at Rose again and then back to her mother and nodded.

"Then you know what you need to do" Mrs M grinned.

"Choose" Kanaya agreed. "Well mother, I choose to go back and live again".

"Good, I'm glad you did" Mrs M smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead again. She held her face with both hands, "I'm so proud of you Kanaya. I hope you always remember that and please don't get upset any more. I'm always here".

She tapped Kanaya's chest lightly and Kanaya smiled up at her. They hugged tightly before Mrs M explained, "While you were dying, Rose gave you some of her blood to bring you back. When she did so, she paved a pathway to lead you home. Follow the trail of lighted Roses and you'll get back".

Suddenly the house melted around them and Kanaya was left in a lighted darkness. Glowing Roses appeared one after the other and made her a trail.

Kanaya smiled and began to follow it, but heard her distant mother's voice call out one last thing, "By the way, tell Rose her mother is proud of her too and we'll always protect the two of you".

"I will! Farewell Mother" Kanaya called out and then whispered.

She went ahead and followed each Rose flower, that eventually led her to a light that enveloped her sight, making her eyes close and open again.

She squinted at the sudden light in her eyes, but made out a figure above her. "Stable. Her eyes are opening" A male voice said.

Kanaya made a groaning noise and the male voice spoke to her, "Good to have you back with us. How do you feel?".

Kanaya removed her oxygen mask and spoke out, "I feel a bit sore but fine I think".

"Yes, you have many bruises and you had a deep cut to your stomach. It'll be sore for a few days but you've survived which is the important thing" The voice whom Kanaya assumed was the doctor, explained.

"Oh I see" Kanaya spoke, still slowly.

"Now, can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"Er, Kanaya Maryam" She answered.

"Goooood" The doctor was telling the nurse to tick or write on a clipboard, "We're going to do a couple more tests but it seems you're doing okay for now".

Kanaya smiled with the strength she could muster. The doctor spoke up happily, "There's someone who's been waiting for you".

Rose burst into the room and gently went up to Kanaya, "Kanaya?!",

"Hello Rose" Kanaya chuckled.

"Oh Kanaya! You're alive! I'm so glad, I thought I'd lost you forever" Rose held her hand tightly and smiled happily.

"Not going to loose me that easily Lalonde" Kanaya smiled.

Rose smiled back, "How do you feel?".

"I've had better days, but I'm here" Kanaya told her, "Which reminds me, I have a message to let you know, your Mother is very proud of you and both our mothers are going to protect us".

Rose's eyes opened in shock, but she soon laughed happily, "Oh I love you Kanaya".

"I love you too Rose" Kanaya responded as they embraced lightly as they could, "I think it's my turn to say I'm home".


	29. Chapter 29 - Big Bang

Rose pulled up on onto the street and looked at the house, "Here we are Kanaya. _Our_ home".

After Kanaya's recovery, the two of them had agreed to move in together and Kanaya's house was the best option. Today Kanaya was returning home and in a way, so was Rose.

"This is it Rose. This is where it all starts" Kanaya smiled.

"To bet it is and I promise I'll be the best partner ever" Rose grinned, giving her a peck.

"We'll see" Kanaya grinned back cheekily.

Rose helped her out the car and they went down their path to the front door. Rose pulled out her new key with a smile and Kanaya chuckled. The door was unlocked and the girls stepped inside.

"Welcome home" Kanaya spoke aloud, looking around her house again and then looking at Rose.

Rose smiled and said back, "Welcome home". There was a pause but then she led Kanaya to the stairs, "Come with me".

They went up and into Kanaya's room. Everything looked normal, just tidy. Rose must have done it before she came home.

"What am I looking at?" Kanaya asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Rose picked up her UV light from Kanaya's desk and handed it to her partner, "Why don't you shine it somewhere?".

Kanaya looked at her suspiciously but walked around the room, shining it on various objects. Nothing happened at first, until she spotted a difference in the light on one of her walls. She shined it over the wall again and noticed writing over it. She looked at Rose who just grinned.

Starting at the top, she read downward:

_Dearest Kanaya, from the day I met you I have never felt more happiness in my life. You are the reason I look forward to each day and seeing your beautiful smiling face makes them joyful. If I am your stargirl, then you are my shining moon and I will treasure you for lifetimes to come. I have hope our love will last forever and will surface no matter who we are, in this universe or an alternate. All my love, your Rose Lalonde x_.

Kanaya looked at Rose with her mouth slightly open, "Rose, I-. This is beautiful".

"Heh, you like it?" Rose smiled.

Kanaya swung her arms around her tightly and kissed her lovingly, "I love it. Thank you".

"I'm glad" Rose smiled.

"You know, you keep saying how you are going to protect me. Before we were even in a relationship, I made a promise to your brother that I'd look after _you_" Kanaya smiled.

"Oh really? And do you plan to keep it?" Rose grinned.

Kanaya narrowed her eyes, "Oh Rose you know I do. Besides, space isn't complete without the warm and bright sun".

Rose laughed loud and said, "Well Kanaya, for you, I promise I'll be a light even in the darkest space".


	30. Ending Message

_**Hello there readers! This is :D**_

_Thank you so very much for reading Light in the darkest space and I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and wonderful encouraging reviews that helped this story be written and progress fast. Your sweet words helped me find the strength to make this happen and get each chapter out quickly! _

_I will be writing a new story soon which will also be multi-chapter but will have the characters of Rose and Kanaya portrayed quite differently, in more ways than just how they treat each other. I hope you will consider checking that one out too and I can't wait to get started and see what you guys think!_

_In the meantime, thanks again for reading and see you guys very soon! _

_**Love for you all, Twiinlex.S x**_


End file.
